10Days
by twilightcullen21
Summary: Bella has to make a guy end things with her, Edward is trying to make a girl fall for him. What hapapends when these two meet and decided they are eachothers victims? will feelings get in between them doing what they have to do? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 1**

**Based on How To Loose A Guy In Ten Days.**

"A large coffee please, black." I said as I ordered my daily large cup of coffee. Without it I would be useless.

"Actually make it three." I said and he nodded his head. I thought to myself might as well pick one up for Rosalie and Alice. When my order was done I placed the coffees in a small cup holder and crossed the street to my job.

My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I work in Women's beauty magazine and I'm the tip giving girl. I basically write about things from first dates, what lipstick color matches your skin tone, and even what to do to please your men. I loved my job. It was good pay, great schedule but the only thing I couldn't stand was my boss. Her name is Tanya Denali and she's a major syko. She expects all of us to work speed lightning and for it to come out perfect. I might be good at my job but it still takes time. Perfection needs time and she just doesn't understand that.

I checked my clocked and noticed I was running late.

"Shit." I said and ran into the elevator. When it was finally on my floor and practically flew out of the elevator and into the meeting office. When I got in everyone turned around to look at me.

"I um, sorry I'm late." I said taking my seat between Alice and Rosalie. They gave me a smile and I passed them their coffee's.

"Thanks." They whispered.

"Alright I guess we could continue now that miss Swan decided to join us." Tanya said. She turned around and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright so Rosalie what do you have for us today?" Tanya asked her.

"Um well I was thinking about a column about how to find your perfect fit jeans. Some women have problems finding there perfect jeans. So I though this would be good." Rosalie explained.

"Alright, I like it. Do it." Tanya said and Rosalie nodded her head.

"Jessica? Anything new for us?" Tanya asked her.

"Yes I was thinking of writing about how to make your perfect diet for your own body. I'll basically write about how to personalized a diet for your body because no ones body is the same." She said.

"That's great Jessica." Tanya said then looked at me.

"Bella, anything?" She asked.

"Um well I was actually thinking about writing tips about how to know if a guy is interested in you." I said and she shook her head.

"No, you did that two months ago we need something different." She explained.

"Um well, that's all I have right now. I'll think of something else as soon a possible." I said

"No, you'll think of something by the end of the day. This new issues is on a schedule and we cant be waiting for just you Bella." She said.

"Alright, fine ill have something for you by the end of the day." I said and she turned around to someone else.

What the hell was I going to write about?

Finally the meeting was over and we were allowed to go to our desks.

"Guys help me out here, I honestly don't know what to write about anymore. I think I have written about everything possible for this magazine." I said to Rosalie and Alice as we sat at our desk.

"I don't know Bella, how about…how to know if he loves you." Rosalie suggested and I shook my head.

"Nope, did that last month." I said.

"What about how to act on a first date?" Alice said.

"Ugh no. I did that for June's issue." I said.

"How about we talk about something else. Rosalie how did your date go last night?" Alice asked her.

"It sucked. Well for him I guess at least. I don't know what is it but I can never seem told hold on to a guy. He was cute, sexy, funny and just perfect. He never asked for my number." She said with a frown.

"Aw I'm sorry Rose." Alice said.

"Yea it sucks. I mean am I ugly? Fat? What do I do wrong?" She asked.

"Rosalie your not ugly and your defiantly not fat. I think your problem is that your sometimes too, well how can I say this you--" I said but got cut off my Alice.

"You come on too strong. As soon as you meet a guy you start talking to him about the future and how their wedding should be I mean come on Rosalie do you really think guys like talking about weddings with women they just met?" Alice said.

"Oh my god that was one time! And I thought he was the one." Rosalie said and I rolled my eyes.

"Rosie, you went on two dates with the guy." I said and she glared at me.

"You know what Bella its not my fault that guys don't fall all over me like they do with you. I mean you could have any guy in the world." She said and I rolled my eye again.

"That is no true, if I did the crap you did I would be in the same situation your in." I said.

"Honestly Rosalie, what I think you should do is think about the things you shouldn't do with a guy. What not to do with a guy." Alice said.

Then it hit me.

"Alice what did you just say?" I asked her.

"I told Rosalie that she should think about the things she shouldn't do with a guy." She explained and I smiled at her.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"What not to do with a guy. How not to act with a guy….how to loose a guy." I said to myself.

"That's it!" I said.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked.

"That's what I'm going to write about! How to loose a guy!" I said.

"I'll be right back." I said and got up. I ran to Tanya's office and knocked on her door.

"Come in." She said and I did.

"Hi Tanya I think I have the perfect idea to write about." I said.

"Continue." She said looking down at some files.

"I'll write about how to loose a guy! I'll give girls tips on what _not_ to do when they meet a guy." I explained. She stopped what she did and looked up at me.

"Hmm, how to loose a guy? Sounds good. Want to know what sounds even better?" She said.

"What?" I asked.

"How to loose a guy in _ten_ days" She said and I stared at her.

"W-What? Ten days? Why ten days?" I asked.

"Because I told you before. We are on a schedule and we need you to write something quick. So what your going to do is find a guy and do everything a girl shouldn't do when dating. Ten days Bella." She said and looked down to her files again.

"But Tanya I-" I said but she cut me off.

"Ten days." She said. I took a deep breath and turned around.

"Ten days it is. This shouldn't be so hard." I said and left her office.

I went back to my desk and sat down.

"Well…what did she say?" Rosalie asked.

"My new article is called how to loose a guy in ten days." I said.

"Why ten?" Alice asked.

"Because Tanya's a bitch." I said and they laughed.

"So how are you starting this?" Rosalie asked.

"Well all I have to do is find a sap, end up dating him and then make him break up with me. Ill do all the things women do that make men go crazy and break up with them." I explained.

"Are you sure about this Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes I'm sure. How hard can this be right? Now all I have to do is find the poor victim." I said and we all laughed.

This was going to be a piece of cake.

**Edward POV**

I hopped out of my bed getting ready for another day at work. I dragged myself to the shower and took a cold shower to wake me up. When I was done I brushed my teeth and tried my best to tame my hair.

Yea that didn't work out.

I eventually gave up on it and went to my closet. I quickly got dressed. When I was done getting dressed I went into my kitchen and decided on some lucky charms. I might me a 23 years old man but I still love my lucky charms. As I poured the milk into the bowl my cell phone started ringing. I looked down and noticed it was Emmett. I flipped the phone open and spoke.

"Yo." I said stuffing a spoon full of lucky charms into my mouth.

Mmm there magically delicious!

"Edward dude where the hell are you?" He asked.

"I'm in my apartment eating lucky charms and enjoying every bite how about you?" I asked.

"Did you forget we have a meeting today?" He said.

"Fuck I totally forgot!" I said.

"You better get here quick before Caius kicks your ass." He said.

"Alight see you in ten." I said and hung up. I dumped my poor lucky charms into the sink and ran out of my house. When I got outside I went to my car and drove off.

How could I be so stupid and forget about today's meeting?!

I drove like a maniac through the New York City streets and when I got to my job I parked in the garage and ignored the elevator knowing it would take three hours to take me up and took the stairs.

"Hey guys!" I said running pass some of my co-workers.

"Your late." Jasper said with a chuckle.

"No shit." I said and finally opened the door where the meeting was taking place.

"Where the hell have you been Cullen!" My boss Caius Morgan asked.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Morgan I-" I said cut he cut me off.

"No excuses, sit." He said and I nodded my head. I took a seat next to Emmett who was looking at me with amusement.

"Dude, why are you late?" He whispered.

"I fucking forgot about today's meeting." I explained.

Thirty minuets passed and I was falling asleep. This job was a drag. Its boring and I wasn't doing what I wanted. I didn't want to work at a fucking in financial. I had no idea why I choose to do this. My father told me I had a chance to be a lawyer or even a doctor like him but nooooo I choose the fag job.

"What do you think about that Edward?" Caius asked me.

Dam I wasn't listening to what he was saying.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you think about what Mike just said.

"Oh um…..Yes?" I said almost as a questions and the other people in the meeting starting to chuckle lightly.

"Edward were you even listening to me?" My boss asked.

"Of course I was." I lied.

"So then why did you say yes when I asked you which bank you thought was more trustworthy?" He asked and everyone started to laughed.

"Um….Bank Of America?" I said.

"That wasn't one of the categories." He said.

"Dude just keep your mouth shut, your making it worse for yourself." Emmett whispered to me.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm just not feeling so well." I confessed.

"Well then start feeling better." He said and continued with the meeting.

When the meeting was over. I walked to my desk and sat down. Jasper looked at me with amused eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"So I'm guessing your late because miss Lauren staid at your apartment last night?" He asked and I laughed.

"Oh yes she did." I said as Emmett then sat down at his table.

"I thought you were done with her." He said and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I am, I just needed her one last night If you know what I mean." I said and He gave me a high-five.

"Nice." He said and we all laughed.

"You my man are one lucky dude." Jasper said.

"How so?" I said turning on my computer.

"Well you get every girl you want just by snapping your fingers and giving them that gay crooked smile." He said and I smirked at him.

"That is a fact." I said and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Oh please he's not that good." He said.

"Don't hate because every girl you try to talk to ignores you." I said.

"Well that's because they cant take all of this." He said flexing his arms.

"Calm down Hercules, your problem is that you act too manly in front of them. Women like sensitive men, like Edward and I." Jasper explained.

"Yes and that's why I get all the girls. I throw them a bit of my smile, tell them there beautiful and I'll have them wrapped around my finger." I said.

"You think your such hot shit Edward." Emmett said.

"I don't think, I know." I said.

"Cocky ass." He muttered.

"Not cocky my friend, just confident." I said giving him a wink.

"Well if your so confident how about we make a little friendly bet." Emmett said and I turned around to look at him.

"A bet you say? I'm listening." I said and he smirked.

"Alright well here it goes. Make a girl fall in love with you and Jasper and I will let you keep the motorcycle We won at the charity basketball game." He said and Jasper glared at him.

"Dude what the fuck!" He said.

"Jasper calm down, he wont win this. He thinks he's a god for women, and maybe he is when it comes to sleeping with them but can he actually make one head over heels over the clouds in love with him?" Emmett said.

I stared at him with a smirk.

"You really think I cant do this?" I asked with a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure you cant do this." He said. I thought about it for a while until I took my hand out and shook his hand.

"You got a bet." I said.

"Alright buddy. Ten days. that's all you have to make one lucky girl fall in love with you." He said and I smiled.

"Ten? That much? Your making this way too easy for me Emmett." I said and turned around back to my computer.

This was going to be a piece of cake.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE.**

**Ok so I was watching how to loose a guy in ten days today and thought it would be great if I made a fan fic about it! I hope you guys like it.**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 2**

**Day one**

"I am so excited for tonight." I said placing some lip gloss on.

"Oh tell me about it, its been weeks since we all went out together." Rosalie.

"Yea and maybe today we could find some hot men to have fun with." Alice said and I giggled.

"Well ladies your going to be hooking up with guys while I find the victim for my article." I said winking at them.

"I'm pretty sure your going to be able to pick any man you want with that dress hot stuff." Rosalie said and I giggled.

"Well if I want this to turn out good I had to take out my freakum dress." I said Rosalie laughed.

"Alright calm down Beyonce the taxi's waiting for us downstairs so leave your cockiness for the club." She said and I giggled.

We all walked out of my apartment and jumped into the taxi. Where was were going was around ten minuets away and it was the hottest club you will ever go to in NYC. This would be the perfect place to find the guy I would use for my article.

Once we got there we paid the man and got out of the taxi. As soon as we got in we ordered some drink. I ordered a sex on the beach, Alice a apple martini and Rosalie some champagne. Rosalie always the classy one.

"Alright ladies help me out here." I said looking around at the good looking men here.

"How about him over there?" Alice said pointing at a guy.

"Ehh, too skinny." I said.

"What about him." Rosalie said pointing a guy that was pretty hot.

"Hmm, not bad. Let me go try my magic on him." I said winking at them as they giggled.

I walked up to him and leaned on the wall next to him. He was very good looking.

"Um excuse me but I saw you from over there and I decided to introduce myself." I said smiling at him.

"Oh, well hey honey how you doing?" He said. And I stared at him.

I did not just pick up a gay guy.

"Hi um sorry wrong person." I said.

"Love the dress by the way." He said and I smiled before I quickly went back to Rosalie and Alice.

"What was wrong with him?"

"Well lets just say he likes riding the same horses we do." I said.

"Oh, ohh, ohhhh! Gay." Alice and Rosalie said at the same time.

"Lets just have some fun for now and see if any other hotties walk in." I said and they agreed.

The whole night we spent it dancing and drinking. We were having a blast. One of my favorite songs started playing and I ran to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing listening to the beat.

By this time it was 1am and Rosalie, Alice and I were starting to feel the alcohol.

"Hey guys listen to what's playing!" I said swaying to the song. It was my favorite song. _Are you Gonna Be My Girl _by Jet. I once again ran to the dance floor and started dancing and moving my hips to the song swaying my arms in the air and my hair going everywhere.

I was dancing by myself as Rosalie and Alice sat down and relaxed when I noticed the sexiest guy I have ever seen. He was about 6,2 and had crazy messy bronze hair. He was skinny but you could tell that through the shirt he was wearing he was defiantly fit.

I looked at Rosalie and Alice who were looking at me. I caught eye contact with them and pointed at the hottie. They followed my finger then both of there eyes widened. I swear Rosalie was drooling.

They looked back at me and gave me four thumbs. I winked at then and grinned as I started walking tords the hottie. But before I could noticed he disappeared. That's when I heard it.

"Hello. Why is a beautiful girl like you dancing by herself?" The guy asked. I turned around and was zapped by the most gorgeous green eyes. Holy cow. I quickly controlled myself and smirked at him.

"Well I just haven't found the guy that could keep up with me on the dance floor." I said and he gave the sexiest crooked smile.

"I think I could keep up." He said and started dancing with me. The music then turned to _Get Naked _by Britney spears. I looked at him and gave him my sexiest smile as I wrapped my arms around him and started giving him my sexy moves. He placed his hands on my hips and started to grind on me as I started to do the same. I turned around now having my back on his chest and danced the sexiest way I can. I could tell by the way I was grinding on him so hard that his package was becoming very happy.

I looked at my girls who were looking at us with amusement and I gave them a small thumbs up and they laughed.

I think I just found my victim.

**Edward POV**

"Well men, today I will find the girl that will fall in love with me." I said with a smirk as we walked into the hottest club in NYC. Once we got inside we started taking some shots and drank some beer. The night was packed with beautiful women but none up not my level.

"Well Edward, go do your thing." Emmett said and I grinned at him.

"I will I will I just need to find the right one. If I'm going to do this I might as well find one that I will enjoy along the ride." I said.

"Oooh check that babe out." Jasper said pointing at some blonde dancing with some red head.

"No way, blondes aren't my type." I said.

"Well what about her?" Emmett said pointing at a girl she was pretty hot until I noticed her holding hands with a chick then start making out.

"I think she's busy." I said and they started to laughed.

"You know what. I'm going to pick the girl out for you. Your way too picky." Emmett said.

"You are not going to pick the girl." I said shaking my head.

"Yes I am and I choose here. That cutie over there dancing alone." He said. I followed his glance and saw the sexiest girl in this fucking place.

"Emmett my man, you have one hell of a taste." I said giving him a high-five. I got up from my seat and stared at her. She was so beautiful She had long brown hair big brown eyes and the sexiest body I have ever seen. I love a girl that stays fit. She had her eyes closed with her arms up in the air swaying to the music. It was the hottest thing I have seen in a while.

I started to walk tords her when I noticed her looking at me. She smiled then turned to look at some one else. When she turned around my direction I was already standing behind her. I leaned in and spoke in her ear.

"Hello. Why is a beautiful girl like you dancing by herself?" I asked. She turned around and smirked at me.

"Well I just haven't found the guy that could keep up with me on the dance floor." She said and I gave her my sexy crooked smile that I knew women loved.

"I think I could keep up." I said and started dancing with her. She wrapped her hands around my neck and stared dancing with some sexy ass moves. I placed my hand on her hips and started to grind on her. She turned around her back to my chest and started grinding back on. The way she was dancing against me was turning my on and I'm pretty sure she could feel my happy friend.

When the song was finally over we walked off the dance floor and I smiled at her.

"Edward Cullen." I said pulling my hand out.

"Bella Swan. Nice too meet you." She said shaking my hand.

"Very nice." I said and she grinned and stared at me for a while.

"Not attached?" She asked.

"Not at the moment." I said.

"Likewise." She said and I smiled.

"Surprising." I said.

"Psycho?" She asked and I smirked.

"Rarely." I said and she arched and eyebrow at me.

"Interested?" I asked.

"…….Perhaps." She said.

"Hungry?" I asked and she smiled.

"Starving." She said and I chuckled.

"Leaving?" I asked.

"Now?" She asked and I nodded my head.

"……ok one second." she said and went tords some girls.

**( I just had to use this whole scene from the movie! I love this scene lol)**

"I gave Emmett and Jasper a thumb up and they both laughed. I walked to the door and waited for her.

"I think I just found my victim." I said to myself.

**Bella POV**

"Ladies I have found my guy and I will be leaving now." I said.

"What? With him?" Alice asked.

"Of course with him." I said.

"Your going to sleep with him already?" Rosalie asked and I laughed.

"No I'm not sleeping with him. Where just going to go get something to eat." I said.

"Alright well be careful." Alice said and I hugged both of them.

"I will, same goes for you two." I said and walked to where Edward was.

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded my head.

We left the club and saw him beeping a black 2010 Audi R8. We walked tords it and he opened the door for me before I got him I smiled at him.

"Nice car." I said and he smiled.

"I try." He said and gave me a wink as I got into the car and he got into the drivers seat.

"So where to?" He asked.

"I'm sort of feeling pizzaish tonight." I said.

"Great, I know the perfect place." He said and did a u turn. ten minuets later we were both sitting a pizzeria down in Washington heights. We ordered a pie and warned him that I may be skinny but I eat like a man.

"That's even better cutie, I love a women with big appetites." He said ordering the pizza as I sat down. He ordered the pizza and eventually it was ready and we started eating.

"So Edward, tell me a little bit about yourself." I asked taking a bite of my pizza slice.

"Well I'm 23, work in financing and I've lived in this fine city for about two years now." He said.

"Where did you use to live?" I asked.

"Forks Washington born and raised. I came here because if the whole more opportunity thing." He explained.

"Wow that's really funny because my father is actually from Forks too. When my mother was pregnant with me they decided to move over here. So I'm a born New Yorker in all its Yankee and Knicks greatness." I said and he laughed.

"Wow so your and Yankee and knicks fan huh?" He asked.

"That's a joke right? Of course I am." I said.

"Well then that's something we both have in common." He said.

"I guess so." I said smiling at him.

When we were both done eating he took my to my apartment.

"So…you live alone?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"Why do you ask?" I asked him.

"Just wondering….." He said.

"Well would you like to come up?" I asked and he smirked.

"As much as I would love that, I think we should take things slow." He said and I stared at him then smiled.

"Your right, please excuse my hormones." I said and he laughed.

"Well excuse mines too when I do this." He said and crushed his lips to mine. His lips were soft and perfect against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss when I felt his tongue slide into my mouth and lick my bottom lips. This kiss was getting to hot so I pushed away.

"Hold on there cow boy. Remember taking it slow?" I said and he smiled.

"Your right. I'm sorry-" He said but I cut him off.

"Don't be." I said with a smirk and he smirked back.

"I was going to say I'm sorry that I said that before." He said and I laughed.

"Slick Edward slick but I must go up to my apartment now." I said and he opened the door for me.

"Can I call you?" He asked. I took his hand and took out a pen from my purse. I wrote down my number on his arm then winked at him.

"Use the number as you wish." I said.

"Don't worry I will." He said and I giggled.

I walked to my door then turned around to find him looking at me with the cute crooked smile.

"Bye Eddie." I said waving at him and giggling knowing that he told me tonight how he hated when people called him Eddie. But he just laughed.

"Goodbye Isabella." He said also knowing I hated when people called me that.

I waved to him once more before I saw him drive off and I took the elevator up to my floor.

"That poor guy doesn't know what's coming his way." I said talking to myself.

**Edward POV**

As I drove off I turned my head around to find her walking into her apartment. I smirked at myself knowing I had her wrapped around my finger.

"Poor Bella's already falling in love with me." I said to myself as I drive off to my apartment.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE.**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 3**

Once I got to my house my phone started ringing. Holy shit it's like their stocking me to know when I'm home. I ran into my bedroom and laid on my couch as I grabbed my house phone.

"Hello." I said.

_"Bella tell me everything!"_ Alice said.

"Did you guys leave the club?" I asked.

_"Yes but that's not what I want to talk about, how did it go with the hottie?"_ She asked and I giggled as I got up from my couch and changed into my boy shorts and a tank top.

"Well we went to the heights and ate some pizza, after that he took me home. No big deal." I explained.

_"That's it?"_ She asked.

"Well we kissed." I said.

_"How was it?" S_he asked.

"Alice does it really matter? It's not like it's real or anything." I said.

_"Ok but still, your going to tell me that you didn't like that hottie kissing you?"_ She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright it was nice but no big deal." I said.

_"When are you going to start your 'drive him crazy plan'?"_ She asked.

"Well I gave him my number and I'm pretty confident about the fact that he will call me so once he does I'll think of something." I explained.

_"Alright well I'm going to hang up, I'm tired I just wanted to see what happened."_ She said.

"Alright babe, see ya." I said.

_"Night." _She said and hung up.

I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I was done I jumped on my bed and turned the television on. They were giving Family guy so I started watching it until I fell asleep.

**Day 2**

The next morning I woke up at me usual Sunday time. At 7:00am. I hopped out of bed and walked to my kitchen. I started making coffee and as that was being done I went to my bathroom and took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. Once I came out the coffee was ready to I poured in in my favorite cup and sat on the couch as I turned the Sunday news on. While watching television by cell phone started to ring. I picked it up but I didn't recognize the number. I decided to still pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Is this the beautiful Bella Swan?" _The man said and I smiled. It was Edward.

"Hmm well is this the handsome Edward Cullen?" I asked.

"_Yes it is." _He said.

"Well then yes this is Bella." I said and he chuckled.

"_How are you this morning?" _He asked.

"I'm great how are you?" I asked.

"_I'm also great but you know what would make it better?" _He asked.

"No, what would that be Eddie?" I asked.

"_You coming to get breakfast with me." _He said.

"Hmm well I don't know, I mean I have so many things to do…." I teased.

"_And one of those should be you coming with me to eat breakfast." _He said.

"Alright, alright Romeo how about we meet at the café by central park, you know the one right?" I said.

"_Yea I know the one. I'll see you there in an hour." _He said.

"Alright bye." I said and hung up after his bye.

I went into my room and opened my closet. I picked out my ripped skinny jeans, my grey slouch sweater, my grey suede ankle boots, and my long silver necklace. I threw everything on and then did my make up. I placed some eyeliner, mascara, blush and some lip gloss. When I was done I placed my Disney Couture 'Alice In Wonderland' Silver Plated Cheshire Cat Ring, grabbed my Chanel purse, my ray ban aviator and left my apartment **(picture on my profile)**.

I took the elevator down all the way to the garage. When I was down there I beeped opened my pride and joy. My black 2010 Mercedes Benz G-class SUV**(picture on my profile)**. I loved this SUV because it was huge and I loved the fact that guys and some women look at me in shock when I come out of it. I'm 5, 3 and I weight 112, I look like a little elf next to this monster.

I hopped into my beauty and started her engine. Yes she's a her and her name is betty. I let her engine warm up for a while, I turned the radio on then I was on my way. The café was pretty close to my car but I just didn't feel like walking or catching a taxi. When I got there I parked betty and hopped off.

"Nice car." Some man said passing by me and staring at my beauty.

"Thanks." I said walking into the café. Once inside I searched for Edward. I noticed big messy hair and told myself it was him. I walked closer to him and he got up when he saw me.

"Eddie how are you." I said giving him a hug.

"Bella stop calling me that." He said and I laughed.

"I love that name." I said sitting down.

"Yea well quit it….Isabella." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright I get it. No more Eddie." I said and he smiled.

"Good." He said.

"What are you going to get?" He asked.

"French toast. I've been craving it all day." I said and he smiled.

We started talking for a while about random things when I decided it was time for me to bring in my craziness. As the waitress came up to us she took our order and noticed she was giving some extra attention to Edward. Once she left I began my plan.

"She's pretty right?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Well you were staring at her like she was something to eat." I said glaring at him.

"Is miss Swan jealous?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No….I just think its kind of fucked up that your looking at other girls when I'm here!" I shouted making the people in the café turn their heads to look at us.

"Whoa Bella Chill I wasn't-" He said trying to calm me down but I cut him off.

"Is it because she has bigger boobs than me? Is that it?" I asked.

"No I don't like big boobs-" He said but I cut him off.

"Oh so your saying my boobs are small. That's so nice of you to say. So now I'm guessing you want me to get some implants right?" I shouted the last part. Making some girls in the café glare at Edward. Haha this was going perfect.

"What a pig." I heard some girl say and I was close to laughing. I had to stay in act though.

"Bella are you ok? Maybe we should just get some fresh air." He said.

"No, no I'm fine Edward I'm just hungry." I said.

When our food came Edward started eating as I just stared at him. He noticed this and stopped eating.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm craving what your having now." I said smiling at him.

"But I thought you said were craving French toast." He said

"Yea well now I'm craving pancakes." I said.

"Do you want me to call the waitress?" He asked.

"Oh no its fine I'll just stay hungry. Starving actually." I said smiling at him. He looked at me for a while until he signed and passed me his plate.

"Aw Edward no I cant." I said but he shook his head.

"I insist, take them." He said and I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much." I said and he smiled taking my French toast and eating them.

"Ugh." I said staring at the pancakes.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Um well…..not really its just that now that I actually have pancakes I don't want them now." I explained.

"You just made me give them to you though." He said.

"Yes Edward but I don't want them now, I actually want my French toast back." I said taking the plate of French toast back from him.

"Are you sure you don't just want to go for a walk or something." He said looking at me as if I was a crazy person.

"No I just want to eat." I said but then groaned when I saw the French toast.

"What's wrong now?" He asked

"You took like five freaking bits out of it already." I said pushing the plate away from me.

"Fine Bella then just order some more." He said calmly. Poor guy I could tell he was super frustrated with little old me.

"Nope I don't even want to eat anymore. Can we leave?" I said.

"But I didn't even eat." He said.

"Yes you did you took bites out of _my _French toast and some pancakes. Plus you're the one that said you wanted to take a walk." I said.

"That's because you gave me your French toast. And I only said that because I thought you needed some air." He said.

"Yea well now I want to leave. Please." I said giving him my puppy eyes. I could make vicious lions turn into kitties with this look.

"Fine, we can leave." He said waving at the waitress. He paid for the breakfast then we were on our way out.

"You just cant stop staring at her huh?" I asked and he rolled his eyes almost as in giving up the arguing with me.

He better get ready because this is just the beginning of it all……

**Edward POV**

What the hell is wrong with this chick? First she screamed at me making a show then she doesn't even let me eat. Is she bipolar or something? She's lucky she's hot and that I have a bet to win because if now. I would so be done with this. Just 8 days so go. I hope she lays off the craziness…

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE.**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 4**

As I walked the park with Edward I looked at my watch and decided to go to Alice's house.

"Well Edward I think I should leave." I said.

"Oh, alright lets go." He said and we walked out of central park. When we got to where I parked my car I have him a hug but her decided to kiss me. I have him a big kiss then pulled back.

"Bye lover boy." I said hopping into my SUV.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" He asked and ill smirk.

"Maybe if your nice, I'll call you." I said and drove off. Alice's house was ten minuets away so when I got there I parked my car and hopped I took the elevator up to her floor then rang her door bell.

As soon as she opened it she squealed and pulled me in. I walked in and noticed Rosalie was also there.

"Hey girls, what's up." I said sitting on Alice's couch.

"Tell us what happened this morning." Rosalie said and I laughed thinking about what I did.

"I went all psycho on him." I said then explained every single thing I did. By the time I was done they were both laughing like crazy people.

"And what are you planning on doing next?" Alice asked calming down a bit.

"I'm not sure I mean, I don't want to give him a lot of the psycho Bella. Maybe I can show him how serious I am about him." I said with a smirk and they both stared at me.

"What do you mean show him how serious you are?" Rosalie asked.

"Well he's going to call me tomorrow and when he does all make sure he invites me to his house and when he does, I'll know exactly what to do." I said and they both shook their heads.

"Bella your too bad." Rosalie said and I laughed.

"Its just what I have to do." I said and they both giggled.

**Edward POV**

"Dude is she crazy or something?" Jasper asked as I finished telling them the story about what happened with Bella.

"I hope not." I said and they both laughed.

"You should have had seen her, here eyes were like popping out of her eyes. It was scary." I said and Emmett shook his head.

"Are you giving up Eddie boy?" He asked with a smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"Fuck no. I'm winning this bed and Bella will be head over heels about me just wait and see." I said winking at him and taking a sip of my beer.

"Well when are you going to see her again?" Jasper asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Not sure yet, but I'm going to call her tomorrow and see if she wants to do something." I explained to them.

"I tell you boys, she's lucky she's beautiful and fun to be around or I think I would actually stop with this bet. Because it wouldn't be worth it. She's bipolar." I said and Emmett laughed.

"Well you just let me know when your going to quit." I said and I shook my head.

"Never that." I said as the Boston Red Sox's Vs Yankee's game started and we got comfortable.

**Bella POV**

"Aw come on!" I shouted at the TV as I watched the baseball game. Yes I was a huge baseball fan and I was a 100% Yankee fan as I said before. And right now they were playing against the enemies. Boston Red Sox's. Rosalie and Alice weren't huge baseball fans but I always made them watch it with me and sometimes they even get into it. So right now Alice and I were both screaming at the TV because the sox's just hit a homerun.

"Bullshit!" I shouted plopping down on the couch.

"Don't worry Bells, where going to beat them just watch." Rosalie said.

"We better beat those fags." I said picking up the beer I was drinking and taking a sip. As the commercials started I heard my phone ring. I picked it up and smiled.

"Well Hello there Edward. couldn't wait till tomorrow to hear from me huh?" I teased and he laughed. Alice and Rosalie realized who I was talking to and sat right next to me to be noisy.

"_Well you know, how can I resist that sexy voice of your." _He said and I laughed.

"Aw your too sweet." I said and he laughed.

"So what's up love boy?" I asked.

"_Well I'm here watching the baseball game at my boys house and I just couldn't help but to want to hear from you." _He said.

"Great minds think alike. I'm watching the same game." I said.

"_Boston are killing us but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." _He said.

"And what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Well I just wanted to know if you wanted to do something tomorrow night." He said and I smiled.

"Well I was planning on going out with my girls but spending time with you sounds much better." I said and he chuckled.

"Well that's good to hear. So what do you say I make you a dinner tomorrow night, my house." He said.

Jackpot. I didn't even have to mention it. He did it himself.

"Wow Mr. Cullen, good looking and a cook? I'm more and more impressed with you all the time." I said with a smirk.

"Well I'm no Rachel Ray, but I can make a mean Italian dinner, so are you down?" He asked.

"Of course Edward. Just give me your address and I'll be there." I said.

"_Great, its 242 Lafayette street, how's 7:30 sound?" _He said.

"Great, I'll be there, Kisses." I said and hung up.

"Dinner date at his house tomorrow night." I said and Rosalie and Alice gave me a high five.

Tomorrow night its round two.

When the game was done I drove back home and started reading the book I have been hooked on for this whole week. I was on my last chapter and I couldn't let it go. When I was finally done with it I placed it back on my book shelf then went to my bathroom to take a shower. When I was done I threw on some shorts and tank top and went to the living room. I sat on my couch and ordered some Chinese food. As I waited I went on my laptop and got on my face book. Yes I have a face book. I had three messages and three new friend requests. Two were from my job to I accepted and the last one was from non other than Edward Cullen.

I accepted him then decided to be nosey. I checked his info, it said his birthday was June 20, 1986. 24. Relationship status, Single. Looking for friendship. Hmm so not looking for miss right? I decided to click on his picture and he had three albums one of him, another titled night outings and another one that said family.

I clicked on the family one and the first picture I saw was him kissing a lady on the cheek. She had caramel wavy long hair and the same green eyes he has. I'm assuming that's his mother. Another picture was with a blonde girl that pretty much looked like a Barbie. He was hugging her and she had a big smile on her face. The caption said. With my cousin Tanya in Hawaii. There were a bunch of other pictures of him with his family in Europe, in restaurants, Puerto Rico, and all sorts of places. From these pictures I assumed he's really close to his family.

I decided to stop being nosey and logout of my face book. The bell ran and I grabbed my wallet and opened the door. I gave the delivery boy the money and a tip and walked back to my living room. The rest of the night was spent with me eating my pork fried rice and sesame chicken while I watched the Gossip Girl marathon.

By the time the marathon was over and I was stuffed and it was ten at night. I was tired to I went to my bathroom washed my face and teeth, turned everything off and headed to my bed and quickly fell asleep.

**Day three **

The next morning I woke up with a lot of energy. I hopped out of bed and headed to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth then took a hot shower. When I was done I went to my closet and got into some simple jeans and a black shirt. I placed my hair in a pony tale then walked into my kitchen and made some coffee. I turned the TV on to the new and learned that tonight was going to rain. Great.

As I drank my coffee I noticed I had a text message in my blackberry I clicked on it and realized it was from Edward. I smiled as I read it.

**Get ready for the best dinner you will ever have…**

**-Edward**

I giggled and quickly text him back.

Well I guess I'll be the judge of that wont I?

-Bella

**Hmm, I guess you will be, but I wont disappoint. I never do.**

**-Edward**

I hope so love boy, see you tonight *kisses*

-Bella

The day surprisingly passed by very quickly and right now I was already getting dressed to go to Edward's house. I threw on some dark skinny jeans, a peach blouse and my peach pumps. Since it was raining just like the weather man said this morning, I placed my hair up in a cute loose pony tale with my bangs out. I placed my snake bracelet on, grabbed my purse, placed my rain coat on, grabbed my umbrella and headed out the door. I took the elevator all the way to the garage and quickly got into my SUV. I was very good with directions so I already knew Edward's address my memory.

"242 Lafayette street, got it." I said to myself and drove off. Around 25 minuets I way already there and looking for parking. I now know why people take freaking taxis here, you can never find parking. I eventually found on and hopped out of my SUV. I quickly opened my umbrella and crossed the street to his apartment. I opened the door and took the elevator to the fourth floor. When I got there I searched for 4D. When I finally found it I rang the door bell and waited for him to open the door.

"Bella welcome to my home." He said and let me in when he opened the door.

Today was going to be an interesting night….

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE.**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Edward POV**

**Chapter 5**

_"Bella welcome to my home." He said and let me in when he opened the door._

_Today was going to be an interesting night…._

"Thank you." I said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheeks. As I entered I tried to take his whole apartment in. it was really nice. Very organized for a single 24 year old.

"Wow, nice place you got here." I said and he smiled.

"Thanks, um would you like something to drink? beer, Wine, soda, water…?" He asked.

"A beer sounds nice." I said and sat on his couch as he went to the kitchen. He soon came back and passed me a cold beer.

"I love a woman that enjoys a beer and not always those fruity drink." He said and I giggled and responded after a sip of the beep.

"Well I am a woman that enjoys her beer." I said and he grinned.

"Alright well I hope your hungry because I have a feast for you." He said and I got up and leaned on the kitchen island where he was tossing a salad.

"I haven't eaten all day." I said with a smile and he smiled back.

"Good." He said taking my beer and taking a sip form it.

"Alright lover boy, don't mess with my beer." I said pulling it away from him and he laughed.

"Sorry gosh." He said and took a beer out for himself.

"So how was your day today beautiful?" He asked and if shrugged my shoulders.

"I didn't do much. Just laid around my apartment." I said.

"Same here, did you see the game?" He asked and I sat down on a stool as I nodded my head and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I cant believe those fuckers won." I said and he laughed.

"Yea well we still have lots more games to come, we'll destroy them don't worry." He said and I nodded my head.

"I want to actually buy tickets for next weeks game, but I think their sold out already." I explained.

"And what seats were you planning to pay for?" He asked.

"Probably section Legends Suite 20." I said.

"Wow really? Those are amazing seats. And very expensive seats." He said.

"Yes but the Yankees are worth it don't you think?" I said and he smiled.

"Yes they are. Well how about this. I have a friend that actually works at the stadium. He can get us legends suit 20 tickets for probably cheaper, if they still have of course." He explained.

"Wow really! that's great!" I squealed.

"Have you ever been to a Yankee game? He asked me.

"Of course what New Yorker hasn't been to a Yankee game." I asked and he raised his hand.

"What! You never been to a Yankee game?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Wow, we have to get those tickets then. You must experience your first Yankee baseball game." I said and he nodded his head.

"I'll call him tomorrow and then let you know the information." He said and I nodded my head. We were quiet for a while as I twirled around on the stool like a five year old. But I then stopped automatically when I noticed a little section of CD's and DVD's he had in the corner.

"Boy you have so much music and movies." I said getting up and walking tords it. I glanced through all of them and smiled. We totally have the same taste in movies and music.

"Let see what your listening to." I said and pressed play on his CD player. I started to laugh when _Supergirl _by Hannah Montana came on. I looked up at Edward and he was blushing.

"Aw Edward I didn't know you were a Hannah Montana fan. Did you see the new episode?" I teased and he walked tords me and turned the radio off.

"That's in there because of my niece, she came over last week and I guess I forgot to take it out." He explained.

"I didn't know you have a niece." I said and he nodded his head.

"Yes my sister's daughter. She's five." He said with a smile.

"Wow, I totally thought you were an only child for some reason." I explained and he smiled again.

"Nope, its me and my sister. Her name is Monica." He said taking out his cell phone and showing me a picture of him his sister and his niece.

"Aw Edward your niece is adorable." I said and he nodded his head. She had long blonde hair up to her elbow, bright blue eyes and had a cheesy smile which showed her two front teeth missing.

"Yea she is, she's my little care bear." He said and I giggled.

"Care bear?" I asked and he chuckled nodding his head.

"Yea, I call her care bear and she calls me Mufasa because of my hair." He said and I laughed.

"It defiantly fits you well." I said ruffling his hair playfully as I passed by and sat down at the couch.

"How about you come sit here, the food is ready." He said placing a dish on the dinning table. I nodded my head and he pulled the chair our for me.

"Such a gentleman." I said and he winked at me.

"Always." He said and I smiled at him. As he sat down I decided to start my plan.

He started placing some of the food on is plate and as he finished I looked up at him and gave him a sorry look.

"Is everything ok?" He asked and I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Edward but I cant eat this." I said and he frowned.

"What? Why not?" He asked.

"I'm against eating seafood." I said and tired not to laugh when he stared at me in shock.

"Against eating….seafood?" He said confused and I nodded my head.

"Yes, I just cant do it. To know that these poor shrimps had a life, swimming around and around with there mommies and daddies. It kills me." I said putting a hand over my heart and pushing the plate away.

"Ehh…..what?" Edward said still looking confused.

"Edward have you ever seen _Finding Nemo_?" I asked and he nodded his head slowly.

"Well do you remember the fish that Ellen Degeneres played? The one that said. 'Just keep swimming just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming what do we do? We swim.' I sang the last part and he nodded his head while he looked like he was about to call an insane asylum. I wanted to laugh so hard looking at his reaction but I had to stay in act.

"Yea well These shrimps use to swim, swim, swim. And now their just dead, dead, dead!" I said and started to 'cry.' Boy I'm a good actress. I deserve an Oscar for this.

"Bella calm down please, we can eat something else, how about chicken? I'll cook some chicken is that ok?" He asked and I started to 'cry' even more.

"How can you eat a poor little chicken Edward, what did it ever do to you. Its like eating chicken little!" I said.

"Eh um, ok, ok calm down. What would you like to eat then Bella?" He asked.

Dam this boy was patient. If it was my he would be out of here already.

"Do you have salad?" I asked.

"Salad? Just….salad?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"Um yea sure." He said and went to the kitchen.

"This is actually fun." I muttered to myself.

**Edward POV**

"Have patience, have patience with the psycho in your house." I told myself as I went into the kitchen and took out the salad. Who the fuck doesn't eat shrimp because they think it had a family? This girl has to have something wrong. The weird thing about her is that one second she's the sexy, fun, flirty chick I met and then next second she's acting like a total crazy person.

"Just seven more days Edward, seven more days." I said as I grabbed the salad and took it to the table.

"Here you go. One…..salad." I said. How can someone just eat salad?

"Thank you Eddie." She said with a cute smile.

So um Bella, do you feel better?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"Yes, much better. Just please next time let me know what your going to make." She said looking at the dish I cooked with disgust. Whatever freak.

"Yes sure." I said then looked out the window.

"You know Bella it's a beautiful night tonight." I said and she nodded her head.

"Well have you ever rode on a horse drawn carriage through central park?" I asked and her eyes lit up. I knew she would love that, I mean what girl wouldn't? They all love this romantic crap. And this will very much help me into making Bella fall in love with me.

"No never." She said and I smiled.

"Well then how about we go take one?" I said and she grinned.

"I'll love to Edward." She said getting up and giving me a hug.

You see, when she's like this I could spend the whole day with her. Its like she has a double personality.

"Alright lets go then." I said taking her hand and walking out of my apartment. Once we were out of my apartment we walked New York with our hands intertwined and just talking about random things. I would here and there place a kiss on her temple or on our intertwined hand. We were basically acting like a couple.

"I just love walking in New York at night, don't you?" She asked looking at the tall buildings and the happy people walking around.

"Yes, its great." I said and she smiled. When we finally got to central park we found where to take a ride on the carriage. I paid the man and I helped her get up then I did the same. As the man started moving the carriage and horse I placed an arm around Bella's shoulders and she intertwined her hand with the arms I just wrapped around her shoulder.

We didn't talk the whole time. Just looked at the pretty view and just enjoy the New York air.

"Edward you very romantic you know? I've never met a guy that would even think of doing this with me." She said breaking the silence.

"Well I'm not like most guys." I said and she looked up and smiled at me.

"Nope, your not." She said and I smiled placing a kiss on her hair.

**Bella POV**

This was great. I have always wanted to got on carriage in Central park but I like I just told Edward, I have never had a guy even offer to do this with me. What I liked the most about this was that outside of central park you cant see one star and inside, you could see them all. Who would have had thought I would be having one of the most sweet and romantic experiences with someone I'm just using for an article…

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE.**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 6**

"Guys this is so nice. I needed this. Work is stressing me out." I said as I sat on Alice's couch next to Rosalie. Today was Tuesday and we all just left work. We decided on spending some girl time in Alice's house since we all needed it so right now we were all watching chick flicks and stuffing our face with pizza and Champagne. How Classy are we huh?

"So Bella, Tell us what's been going on with Edward." Alice said.

"Well I would say that for knowing him three days, I know him pretty well already. Every night since I met him we have spoken on the phone and until we both fell asleep, he's really funny, and can be so romantic. He has a niece and she's the cutest thing. He said he was going to introduce me to her." I said.

"Bella are you falling for this guy?" Rosalie asked and I stared at her in shock.

"No way Rosalie. Of course not. This is for my job alright? Yes I have a good time with him and he's cute but I don't like him that way." I said and they both gave each other a knowing smile.

Whatever…

"So when are you going to see him next?" Rosalie asked.

"Well he's suppose to call me tonight to see if he got the tickets for the game next week." I said.

"What game?" Rosalie asked.

"The Yankee game." I said.

"You bitch! Your going?" Alice asked.

"Yes, well if he gets the tickets. He said one of his friends work at the stadium and could get them for us cheaper." I explained.

"That's so not fair. I want to go." Alice whined.

"You've been there more than me. And you don't even like baseball as much as I do." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes well who ever said anything about watching the game? I just want to see the butts in those tight pants. Alex Rodriguez can come here any day with those pants." She said and we all started to laughed.

That was so an Alice thing to say.

We were on our third movie when my phone rang. I picked it up and spoke.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Hello beautiful." _Edward said and I smiled.

"Hello Edward." I said.

"_So I spoke to my friend about the tickets." _He said.

"And…." I said.

"And…I got the tickets for tomorrow." He said.

"Wait tomorrow? Shut up!" I said all of a sudden Excited.

_"Yes, yes tomorrow."_ He said.

"Oh my god Edward you're the best! As soon as I see you tomorrow I'll give you the money for my ticket." I said.

_"Oh no missy. This is on me."_ He said.

"Edward come on, those are like 400 dollar tickets. I cant let you pay that for me." I said.

_"Doesn't matter, I'll pay and I will hear nothing more of this." _He said firmly and I smiled.

"Thanks you." I said.

_"No problem love."_ He said.

Wait…._love_?

"Alright well I'll talk to you later then." I said.

_"Alright, bye,"_ He said.

"Bye." I said back.

Soon it was time for me to go home. I hopped into my car and drove off. As soon as I got there I parked my car then got inside my building. I take the elevator up and when I get up to my floor and walk to my door I find Edward standing there with a huge bouquet of red and pink roses and a huge grin on his face.

"Bella, I thought I'll surprise you with some flowers and champagne." He said. I grinned at him and walked tords him.

"Edward, you are so sweet." I said and gave him a hug after he gave me the roses.

"Their beautiful." I said and opened my door.

"Go ahead and take a seat." I told him as I took a vase and placed the beautiful flowers in it. When I was done I took two champagne glasses and walked tords him on the couch. I sat down and passed him a glass.

He poured both of us some of the champagne.

"This is for meeting each other, having a kick ass time tomorrow at the game and for me meeting such and amazing girl." He said and I smiled at he placed a kiss on my cheek and clicked my glass.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked curiously and he stared at me.

"Why do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean why all of this? I've just met you three days ago." I said and he smiled.

"Bella, since the night I met you, its been all fun with you. I have never met a person like you and I love being around you." He said and leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips. For the first time of him kissing me, my head was spinning.

The kiss then started to get deeper and hotter by the second. We both placed our glass on my coffee table and laid on my couch. We both needed air so he pulled back and started placing kisses on my neck.

"Edward." I whispered but he didn't stop.

"Edward." I said louder and pulled him back a bit.

"What?" He asked a bit annoyed.

"We're going too fast. If this gets any farther I don't know if I'll be able to stop." I said and he grinned.

"Why would you want to stop." He said and started placing kisses on my neck again.

"Edward….." I said in a warning tone and he sighed.

"Ok, fine….your right. Going too fast." He said and I sat up.

"How about this. What's your favorite color." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Bella come on, not this stupid game." He said and I giggled.

"Aw come on, please." I said and pouted my lips.

"Ugh fine…..blue." He said.

"Mines too!" I cheered and he laughed.

"Alright, favorite band." He said.

"Muse." I said and he grinned.

"Mines too." He said and I grinned back at him.

Before you knew it, it was midnight and we were both still asking each other questions. I was sitting on my couch as Edward had his head on my lap. Some how the game turned from questions to childhood stories. And for some reason I was very interested in his stories.

"So when I was 7 my sister thought it was a funny idea to push me into the pool so I fall in stomach flat and I had to go to the hospital after that." He said and I shook my head. As I brushed my fingers through his hair.

"That's so mean! I mean, why would she honestly think that's funny?" I said and he chuckled.

"I mean I was 7 and she was just 10, even though she was old enough to know better, she was still a little kid." He said shrugging his shoulder.

"She sounds fun actually, my type of girl. The prankster kind." I said and he laughed.

"Well I guess your going to have to meet her one of these days." He said.

"Care bear too remember, I want to meet her." He said.

"Well how about this Friday. Monica was planning on taking her to the Bronx zoo. Would you like to go?" He asked.

"That sounds like so much fun! Yes!" I said and he grinned.

**Edward POV**

My plan for making Bella fall in love with me is going so well. I mean just by a few flowers you could tell she was already crazy for me. Funny to say though that what I told her want not a lie. I honestly do love being around her. Well when she's not acting like a total crazy person. She's really a great girl and I have a great time with her.

Right now were done talking and decided to watch some TV. They were giving some Kathy Griffin stand up show and she's explaining to us her experience with Paris Hilton. This woman is so funny. She had both Bella and I in stitches.

"Oh my god, do you think that's how she really walks?" Bella asked me through her laugh. And I shrugged my shoulders as I tried to control my laugh.

I as I laughed glanced up at the clock and realize it's 2am.

"Bella I think I should leave." He said and she pouted.

I so have her wrapped in my finger.

"Do you have to?" She asked and I nodded my head as I placed a kiss on her forehead. For some reason that felt like something so natural to do. Not weird at all.

"Yes I do love. Tomorrow our game is at 12 and we need our rest." I said and she nodded her head.

"Your right I guess. So how about I meet you at the subway." She said.

"Well I was thinking of just driving there." I said and she shook her head.

"No way, its way too much traffic and its hell to find a parking spot. Just meet me at the subway and we'll get going there." She explained.

"Alright I guess." I said.

"Ok so see you tomorrow." She said and I walked to her.

"Good bye, sleep well." I said and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. Her lips were so soft and felt so right against mine. It was like her lips were made for me.

Wait what? What did I just say?

"Edward your alright?" Bella asked taking me out of my zone.

"Uh yea, yea I'm fine. Just thought of something. But yea, I'll see you tomorrow." I said and gave her one last kiss before I left.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE.**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 7**

**Day 4**

Today I was in a extra perky mood. I was perky today because I was going to a Yankee game! Today I was going all out. I threw my skinny jeans on, my Yankee shirt that said 'I only kiss Yankee fans', my blue converses, and my Yankee baseball cap. I grabbed my Yankee purse and left my apartment. Right now it was 10:30 and I have to meet Edward at the subway at 11. I walked to the subway and I was there I found Edward already there with a Derek Jeter Yankee jersey, some jeans, grey converses and a Yankee hat. I walked quickly to him and gave him a hug from behind. He jumped a bit, but then when he turned around and saw it was me he smiled and hugged me back.

"Wow you sure went all Yankees." He said and I giggled.

"So did you buddy." I said and he laughed. Soon the train came and it was so packed that Edward and I had to stay standing. It was fine though because we spent the whole ride making out.

The ride to the stadium was about an hour and when we finally got there I jumped for joy. I took a few pictured in front of it and then quickly went inside to take our seats.

"Go Yankees!" I shouted at the field as some of the Yankee players were stretching and throwing around the ball. A man was walking around selling cotton candy and Yankee foam fingers. Edward called him and bought me some cotton candy and bought us both a foam finger.

"Derek I love you!" I shouted at him when he turned around to look at the crowd. He heard me and waved.

"He waved!" I squealed to Edward and he laughed. Little by little the stadium was becoming packed and soon the game was about to start. We waited for about 10 more minuets until the game started. I was very into the game and I never took my eyes off the field.

"What? That wasn't out! Cheater!" I shouted.

"You sure like baseball." Edward said and I giggled.

"Sorry I get a bit competitive watching the games." I said and he laughed. The game continued and I continued to shout when they did something stupid. Hours past and the game was getting better and better. Yankees 4 Boston 4. That point was pissing me off.

"Come on! Your going to let some Boston losers win?" I shouted getting up. 30 minuets pass and Posado was at bat. The game was almost over and if Posado hits this one we could win. Then I thought of a plan.

"Edward." I said looking out at the field. He didn't listen to me. He was too into the came.

"Edward." I called again.

"What?" He asked not looking away from the game.

"I'm really hungry." I whined.

"We'll get something to eat after the game." He said still not looking at me.

"I would really like a hot dog." I said. He looked around for a second then looked at me.

"Theirs not one selling hot dogs anymore." He said.

"They are inside." I said.

"Bella-" He said but I cut him off with a kiss.

"Can you please get me a hotdog handsome." I whispered in his ear. I heard his breathing shake until he got up.

"Thank you Edward. Ketchup no mustard, and some mayo. Thanks." I said and he walked, more like ran into the stadium. I continued to watch the game. Quickly Edward came back and gave me the hot dog.

"Edward no." I whined.

"No what?" He asked.

"I said no mustard." I said giving it back to him. He took a deep breath and ran back inside. I again continued to watch the gave as Posado strikes one, then two.

"Aw man come on Posado! Get your head in the game!" I shouted at him. The pitcher threw the ball and right before my eyes Posado hits it and it goes flying out the park.

"Holy shit!" I shouted getting up and watching all the players on bases go to home base.

"That's the game! Yankees 7 Boston 4! The Yankees win!" The announcer said and I started to jump up and down cheering with some random people around me.

"What did I miss?" Edward said running back out of breath.

"Aw Edward you miss it! Posado hit it out of the park. We won!" I cheered taking a bite of the hot dog. Edward glared at me for a second then snapped out of it. I just made him miss the most beautiful hit ever. I'm such a bitch.

"Next time don't be so slow Edward." I said taking his hand and walking out of the stadium.

"Oh my god you should have had seen that hit Edward! It was amazing! It went so far!" I kept talking about the last hit to Edward as we sat on the train. He would just nod his head and act like it didn't bother him that he missed it. I know it did.

"That had to be the best Yankee game I've been too by far." I said and Edward all of a sudden cut me off with placing as kiss on my lips and saying something that put me into shock for a few seconds.

"Be my girlfriend Bella." He whispered. Be his girlfriend? I wasn't thinking of going that far with him. But why was it when he said the words girlfriend. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I don't know why and please don't ask me, but I said…

"Yes!" and hugged him tight.

"Your so amazing." He said placing another kiss on my lips.

"You belong to me now, only me." He whispered against my lips.

This boy was going to be hard to get rid off. I just made him miss the best hit of the whole game and he just asked me to be his girlfriend. Was he the type of dud that enjoyed pain and suffering? Because if he was I'm going to have to be nice to him to get rid of him.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE.**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 8**

**Day 5**

Today Edward was taking me to meet his sister and his niece. As of right now Edward was sitting in my living room as I got dressed in my room.

"Bella hurry up!" He called out.

"I'll be out in a minuet!" I called back. I threw on my boyfriend jeans, my grey shirt, black sandals and then grabbed my purse.

"I'm ready, happy?" I asked and he got up.

"Very, lets go." He said and smacked my ass as I walked out the door.

"Behave yourself." I said and he all of a sudden wrap his arms around my waist and kisses my cheek.

"You're my girlfriend now. I don't have to behave." He said and I laughed.

"When we're in public yes you do, now quit it." I said and he gave me one more kiss before letting me go.

We got into his car and drove off to his sisters house. She lives in the Bronx so it didn't take that long to get there. When we did he parked his car and we walked up the stairs to the door. He rang the door bell and I heard some footsteps.

When the door finally opened, it was the girl from the picture. Short brown hair, green eyes and milky skin. She was very pretty.

"Edward! How are you." She said giving her little brother a hug. Edward hugged her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm great, where's my care bear?" He asked and then I heard it.

"MUFASA!" I heard a little girls voice shout. Then I saw her. She was wearing a little jean skirt with pink flowers, a pink shirt and some pink sandals. Her hair was loose with a cute head band.

"Theirs my care bear, come here." He said bending down to the floor and waiting for his niece to go to him. When she did she crashed into him and Edward attacked her with kisses. It was the cutest thing I have ever seen.

"Excuse them, their always like this. You must be Bella, hi I'm Monica." His sister said.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said and was about to shake her hand until she came and gave me a hug.

"Edward has said many things about you." She said and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"I bet he talks a lot about all his girlfriends." I said and she shook her head.

"Nope. You're the first girlfriend of Edward's I've ever met. You must me very special." She said. He's never introduced his family to a girlfriend? Why did I feel guilty all of a sudden?

"Bianca, come here. I want you to meet someone." Edward said taking her hand.

"This is Bella, Bella this is Bianca. My care bear." Edward said as I smiled down at the little girl. I kneeled down and put my hand out.

"Its so nice to meet you Bianca." I said and she smiled taking my hand.

"Hi, Your pretty." She told me and I smiled wider. She was so adorable.

"Well thank you sweetie. Your very pretty too. I love your shirt." I said and she grinned showing me her two missing teeth.

"Thank you. Can I show you my Barbie's?" She asked out of no where.

"I'll love to see them." I said and she took my hand pulling my into her what I suppose was her game room.

"I have never seen her like this with people she just met." Monica whispered to Edward but I heard it. And it made me smile.

"Honey, how about you show her your Barbie's later." Monica suggested to her daughter and she nodded her head. I smiled at the little girl and walked out of the room.

"So Guys, what will you like to drink? Lunch is almost ready." Monica said as we sat down in the living room.

"Anything's fine." I told her.

"Two beers." Edward said getting up and taking it out of the fridge.

"So, how did you two meet?" Monica asked.

"At a club." Edward said. It sounded so cheap.

"Oh. Best way to meet people. that's how I met my husband." She said and I smiled.

"Where's Carlos anyways?" Edward asked passing my a beer and sitting next to me.

"He's out with some of his friends playing golf. He went really early. He should be coming any time now." She said and in the exact moment a very good looking man walked into the house. He has bright blue eyes, perfect white teeth, was around 6,2 and had blonde shiny hair, I see where Bianca got her beautiful hair now.

"Daddy!" Bianca came running to her dad. He picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Monica soon walked to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"That's enough of that." Edward said playfully. Carlos turned around and noticed him. He placed Bianca back to the floor and walked tords us.

"Hey asshole, how are you." He said smacking Edward on the head playfully. Edward got up and punched him in the arm.

"What's up, bitch." Edward said and they both started to laugh. Their relationship was unique, I can tell you that.

"Don't mind them, their dorks that always tease each other." Monica said rolling her eyes and Carlos's eyes shot to me for the first time.

"Well, well, well, who is this?" He asked with a smile.

"This is Bella, Bella this is Carlos. Monica's husband." Edward said and I took my hand out to shake it.

"Nice to meet you." I said as he shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you too." He said.

"So Eddie, is she your girlfriend?" He asked Edward.

"Yes she is." Edward said wrapping an arm around me.

"Yea? How the hell did that happened? Bella I'm guessing you like losers?" He said and Edward punched him in the arm again as Carlos started to laugh.

"I'm only joking god." He said and I giggled.

I loved the relationship Edward had with his family. It was so carefree. And they made me feel right at home. Something I haven't felt with other families of guys I've dated. I liked it. Too bad its not even real….. That made me a bit upset for some reason.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward asked snapping me out of my deep thinking. I look up at him and smile.

"I'm fine." I said and he smiled back at me before placing a kiss on my temple.

As we all just relaxed and chatted the door bell rang. Monica got up and opened it. And when she did I saw four people. There was a blonde man with bright green eyes, a woman with bronzed colored hair and brown eyes, another man around his 70's with brown eyes, white hair and big glasses and a woman around her 60's with brown eyes and short grey hair. They all had a smile on their face and when Monica saw them she grinned widely.

"Mom, dad!" She said to the blonde and bronzed headed younger ones and hugged them. They both gave her a kiss and then she went to the more elderly people who she called nana and granddad.

"Hey mom, dad." Edward said as soon as he saw them and gave them a hug then gave a hug to the elderly man and kiss to the elderly woman.

"Son I didn't even know you were going to be here." The blonde man said with a smile.

"Monica please put this ham in the kitchen. Be careful its still hot." the bronze woman said.

"Mom, you didn't have to bring anything." She said.

"You know mom, she always has to bring something." Edward said placing a kiss on his mothers cheek. Edward and I caught eye contact for a second and I smile.

"Guys come here." He told his family and they walked with him. As soon as they were facing me I got up and smiled at them.

"Guys, this is Bella Swan, Bella this is my Father Carlisle, my mother Esme, my nana Clarisse, and my granddad Edward sr." Edward said.

"Its so nice to meet you all." I said shaking their hand but his mother quickly got me in a hug.

"Its so nice to meet Edwards girlfriend." She said.

"How do you know she's my girlfriend? I haven't told you anything." Edward said.

"I just had a feeling, am I right?" She said and Edward nodded his head.

"Well then you have great taste, she's beautiful." Clarisse said smiling at me and I blush slightly.

"She sure is." Edward sr. said and Edward started to laugh as Clarisse looked at him.

"Stop flirting with your grandsons girlfriend you old man." She said and I started to laugh. They were so adorable.

"Edward so I'm guessing this one is special huh. I've never met one of your girlfriends." Esme said.

"Alright, alright that's enough. Lunch is ready." Monica said from the kitchen. Edward took my hand and smiled at me as we all walked to the dining room.

"So Bella, what do you do?" Carlisle asked me.

"I work for a magazine. I write in one of their articles." I explained.

"What magazine?" Carlos asked.

"Woman's beauty." I said.

"Oh how nice. I'm subscribed to it." Esme said and I smiled.

"It's a great job, I enjoy it there. Plus it's great pay." I explained.

"Edward, how's Emmett and Jasper. Please remind them that our poker game is on Tuesday. Last time they forgot and I ended up playing by myself." Carlos said.

"Dude you did not play by yourself, I was there." Edward said and Carlos rolled is eyes.

"Same thing as playing alone, you suck." He said.

"Yea? Well lets see who sucks on Tuesday." Edward said and Carlos winked at him.

"Bring it on bitch." He said and Esme smacked Carlos behind the head.

"Watch your language. Specially when we have a guest." She said smiling at me.

Soon we were done eating and we walked to the back yard. It was a beautiful day and we decided to sit at the table they have back their and enjoy the day.

"Bella I really love you shoes, where did you get them?" Monica asked me.

"Marc Jacobs." I said.

"Oh no girl, never mind. I bet those cost like 200 dollars." She said and I shrugged my shoulders.

"If you really like them I can give them to you. I have another pair at home." I said.

"Really? Oh no, you don't have to." She said shaking her head and I smile.

"Really, take them. When I get back home I'll make sure to send them to you." I said and she smiled.

"Thank you." She said giving me a hug.

"Well it seems everyone is getting a liking to Bella. I hope you know we're expecting to see more of you. We love you already." Esme said walking to me and giving me a hug.

I loved this. I love how they make me feel so comfortable and so at home. The guilt was starting to eat me away.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE.**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 9**

After having a great time with Edwards family I couldn't help but to think back at what his mother told me. She expected to see more of me. She said she loves me already. They were all so amazing. I'll love to see them all again. They made me feel at home and I loved that. But this wasn't real. This was for a job. And it was killing me. When I think to the fact that I one day have to break up with Edward, it hurts. And it shouldn't hurt. This was suppose to be easy. But he's such a nice guy. I have never dated a guy like him. So sweet, funny and amazing.

As soon as we got to my house I opened the door and we both sat down on my couch. He wrapped his arms around me and with my hand closest to the one around my shoulders I intertwine my fingers with his.

"Why have you been so quiet?" He whispered. I lifted my head from his chest and I looked at him.

"I really love your family. I love everything about them. How they joke around, how much you all love each other, how they made me feel like home. Their amazing." I whispered to him and before I knew it, I had tears falling down my face.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked as soon as he saw the tears. I wiped them away and smiled up at him.

"Stay with me tonight." I whispered and his eyes widened.

"Bella, are you sure?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"Yes." I said and without another word, his lips were on mine. That night, we spent the whole night making love. It was sweet, amazing and romantic.

The next morning I woke up and I turned my head to find Edward sleeping. I smiled when I saw him drooling a bit. As if he knew I was looking at him, his eyes opened and he quickly smiled when he saw me.

"Good morning." He whispered in a husky morning voice.

"Morning." I said with a smile. He all of a sudden got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked sitting up.

"Bathroom then the kitchen to make us breakfast." He said and went into the bathroom. As soon as he left the bathroom we went into the kitchen and began to make us breakfast.

**Edward POV**

This is a bet, just a bet. This isn't anything else. I'm with her to make her fall in love with me then win the bet. So why did I feel so bad? Seeing the way my family loved her and how nice she was to them. I started to feel bad. Bad about the fact that this was just a bet and nothing real. How is she going to take it when I break up with her? Will she be sad? Would she care? Of course she will. She's falling in love with me. And her letting me stay over last night proofs that. She wouldn't just let anyone sleep with her. She was defiantly falling hard for me.

As I got into the kitchen I looked around for something to cook that was fast and easy. I looked in her freezer and saw she has waffles. So I popped a few into the toaster and made coffee. When they were done, I grabbed the syrup, and the coffee with the waffles in a plate and head back into the bedroom. When I get there I see Bella flicking through the TV until she noticed me and smiled.

"What did you make?" She asked as I sat down.

"The quickest thing I saw. Waffles and coffee." I said. She looked at the waffled and picked one up with her hand and started to eat it.

"My usual morning breakfast." She said with her mouth full of waffle and I laughed.

"So what are you doing today?" She asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing. I have to actually go to the supermarket and buy a bunch of crap food for tomorrow." I said.

"What's tomorrow?" She asked.

"Poker night. All the guys are going to my house." I said.

"Oh….alright." She said and started to watch the television. But I could tell she was thinking hard about something. If I had a chance to read her mind, I would.

**Bella POV**

Poker night? Hmmm. What can I do with that? Maybe before things get any weirder between us I could make him break up with me even quicker than 10 days. That would impress Tanya and it would be easier on me. Seeing him so much was making feel weird. And Bad at that.

When we were done eating Edward decided he had to leave but that he was going to call me later this day. I nodded my head and gave him a kiss before he left. As soon as he did, I ran into my shower and took a hot bath. When I was done I went to my closet and picked out my bleaches dye jeans, my grey shirt, some black pumps, purse and my Chanel sunglasses and walk out the door and into my G-wagon.

I took my phone out as I drove and called Alice.

"_Hello?" _She said.

"Alice I'm coming over." I informed her.

"_Now?" _She asked.

"I'm on my way right now." I said.

"_Oh. Alright…" _She said.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"_No, I just have someone here right now." _She said and I laughed.

"Alice are you fucking someone?" I asked.

"_Bella stop being so dirty mouthed." _She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up, you are right? Who is he? Do I know him?" I said.

"_Yes I am alright, happy? I met him yesterday and he's amazing Bella. He's the one." _She said and I laughed again.

"You just met him, and he's the one?" I said.

"_Bella I know these things trust me. He's the one." _She said.

"Alright if you say so. How about this then. When your done getting boned go to Rosalie's house, I'll be there I guess. Have fun." I said.

"_Yes, ok, fine, bye." _She said and hung up. Boy she was in a rush.

As soon as I hung up on Alice I dialed Rosalie's name.

"_Yes my love." _She said.

"Hello dear, I just wanted to let you know I'm on my way to your house." I informed.

"_Oh ok, great. Come quick I wan to tell you about something!" _She said, sounding very excited.

"Alright, I'm almost there. Bye." I said and hung up.

As soon as I got to her house I parked my jeep and went into her building. I took the elevator then when I got their I knocked on her door.

"Hey Bella, come in, come in." she said pulling me in. she was way to perky today.

"Rose, how much red bulls have you had today?" I asked knowing her addiction to that crap. All it was, was water and sugar. She was going to crash any moment now. I'm sure of that.

"Oh just two." She said and I eyed her.

"Ok, ok maybe like 4." She said.

"Four? Rosalie are you crazy? You cant drink four of those things. Your heart is probably speeding like crazy." I said.

"Oh I'm fine. Quit acting like my mom. Now come here. I have to tell you about this amazing guy I met yesterday!" She said and pulled my hand and sat me on the couch.

"What guy?" I asked.

"His name was Emmett and he was just my type! Tall, buff, blonde, blue eyes, a nice tight ass and a beautiful smile with dimples!" She squealed.

"Its pretty funny how you just threw in the nice tight ass in there." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Well we does. You have to touch it and understand." She said and I laughed.

"Well I'll leave that for you." I said.

"I met him at a bar yesterday and he was so sweet. I was just drinking my drink alone because I was depressed about a horrible date I had, and he came out of no where bought me a drink and then we spent the whole night talking. He wasn't a Perv, he didn't just want to sleep with me. He actually wanted to get to know me. But I wanted to do both so we headed back here and he left this morning." She said and I laughed.

"Well then I guess everyone is getting laid these days. I called Alice a few minuets ago and basically hung up on me telling me she had a guy over." I said.

"Wait, everyone? Does that include you?" She asked with a smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"Back to you please." I said and she shouted.

"Oh my god! You so got laid! How was he? I bet his sexy ass could do crazy things huh…" She said with a smirk.

"Rosalie, shut up." I said blushing.

"This is so weird. every time you get laid you tell me about it in detail. Now you don't want to? What's going on here?" She said and I got up and went into her kitchen and grabbed a beer.

"Can you just please shush. Yes we had sex but that's it. I'm not saying anymore." I said.

"Ugh, your no fun" She said as I sat back down.

"Ok thanks. Now can I tell you what I wanted to tell you." I said and she nodded her head.

"Go ahead she said.

"Alright well, tomorrow is Edwards weekly poker game and all of his guy friends are going to go over to his house and play. Now my thing is. I'm on my fifth day. I have five days left to make him break up with me. I need you to give me an idea. Something I can do to drive him crazy. And breakup with me before the ten days." I explained.

"Why do you want to get this done quicker?" She asked.

"Trust me, I have my reasons. I just want to finish with this." I said.

"Well then how about you crash the poker game." She said.

"Ok but what should I do?" I asked.

"Umm, how about you ask the land lord in his building if you can have a copy of his keys because you're his girlfriend and you need one. Walk in as if its your own home. Now the funny part that will drive him insane is if you bring with you a box female things, teddy bears, tampons, perfume, flowers and then just place them around the house. Give it a little feminine touch. Guys hate that whole girly shit so he will probably freak and when he does you freak out with him and then soon he'll be telling you to go to hell and there you go." She said and I slightly frowned at the going to hell part. I hope he's not that harsh.

"That sounds like a great idea. That would drive him crazy." I said and she nodded her head.

Mission freak Edward out if in session starting tomorrow. I hope this works…

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE.**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 10**

**Day 6**

Today was the poker game. I had many things planned. And hopefully they will work. I wanted to get this whole thing over with. I wanted him to break up with me. So we can both move on with our life's and find real relationships.

It was around 7:30 pm and I was getting dressed. I decided on a strapless floral dress, my nude colored pumps and my cream colored purse. I made sure I didn't forget everything I needed to take with me, then grabbed the copy of Edwards keys with me and left my apartment.

Once outside I went into the garage and got into my G-wagon and drove off. Everything I had planned was pretty funny things. Edward was going to freak. I know this for a fact.

Once I got to his house I grabbed the box I brought with me went inside, and took the elevator up. Wish me luck.

**Edward POV**

"Men, the game is poker. The winner takes all the money on the table. And no cheating this time asshole." I told the last part to Emmett.

"Cheat? When do I ever cheat?" He said with an innocent voice. At that moment the bell rang.

"I'll get it." Carlos said. He got up and paid the pizza man.

"Who ordered the sardine pizza?" He said scrunching his nose.

"Don't judge it unless you have tried it fucker." Emmett said to Carlos, taking the pizza from him.

"Ok can we start this shit already so I can beat you all?" Mike said and we all threw a cheetoh at him.

"Shut the fuck up, you have never won." I said and he flipped me off.

Soon enough we all stopped joking around and got down to play some good old poker. James like always was winning and it was pissing me off. I looked up and peaked at the guys who were all looking at their card intensely. Emmett would always try to take a peak from Jaspers cards and Jasper would smack him behind the head.

I always found it funny how we all took this game to seriously. We never smiled, always kept a poker face, and always played with high amount of money.

"Two jacks." Jasper said placing the cards down on the table.

"Oh yea? Well I-" I said but stopped when I heard the door moving and keys moving around. I turned around to see my door open and Bella walk in with a box full of things and a huge smile on her face.

"Guess who's here?' She said with a perky voice as she placed the box down and came to me.

"Hey baby, did you miss me?" She said placing a kiss on my lips.

"Um, Bella honey. How did you get a copy of my keys?" I asked looking at the keys in her hands.

"Oh your landlord Fernando gave me a copy." She said.

"Oh…" I said.

"You don't mind do you?" She said with a frown.

"Um.. no, no I don't. I was just surprised." I said. She smiled at me and placed another kiss on my lips then turned around to the guys who were all looking at us.

"Sweetie, aren't you going to introduce me to your little friends?" She said.

Little?

"Yea sure, you know Carlos already. Then this is Jasper, Emmett, Mike, Jacob, James and Eric." I said and she shook all of the guys hand. I noticed that Mike, Jacob, James and Eric were staring at her a little bit too much. This annoyed me a bit.

When she was done greeting all of them she stood behind me and watched us as we all played. It was kind of annoying because she would always say something like 'oh good one.' or wow your not doing to well.'

"Oh! Before I forget." She said and walked into the kitchen.

"Dude, that's your girl? She's out of a fucking Victoria secret magazine." Mike said almost drooling at the thought of her.

"Yea thanks." I muttered. When I heard Bella's heels clicking on the floor I turned around to find her holding a big tray of…..celery? It was carrots, celery and dip in the center.

"I knew you guys would be eating all these gross things so I thought, why not bring them something healthy." She said and placed the tray in the center of the table.

We all stared at the tray until she cleared her throat and we knew what she wanted so we all got some carrot and dip. Except for Emmett. Dumbass.

"Emmett." Bella said walking to him. He had a piece of pizza in his mouth and Bella went to him and grabbed it.

"Emmett, yucky, yucky pizza, no good." She said and grabbed a celery and solved it in his mouth.

"Yummy, yummy celery, very good." She said and Emmett just started at her.

"Um, yea, yummy celery." He said and I tried my hardest not to laugh.

"Ok well, I'll leave you men to play your game. I'll be in the kitchen fixing some things." She said and went to the kitchen.

"Dude….what is she doing?" Carlos whispered.

"Can we just play the damn game already." I said.

We continued the game for about ten minuets as we saw Bella walking up and down the house. What the hell was she doing? I tried to ignore it and continued the came. I was about to put a card down until I saw her next to me with a tissue.

"Blow." She said in a serious voice.

"Um, excuse me?" I said turning to look at her.

"I can hear you from over there with your stuffy nose. Now blow mister." She said. This wasn't happening. I looked at all my friends and they were all trying not to laugh.

"Edward…." Bella said in a warning tone. I signed and blew my nose on the tissue she was holding. When I was done she took it away from me and looked at it.

"Oh look at this, white. Healthy boy!" She said with a grin and kissed my cheek before leaving again.

"Don't. say. Anything." I told the guys.

"What? We were just going to say that we're glad you're a healthy boy." Jasper said and they all started to laugh.

"Whatever, I'm going to the bathroom. And I'm taking my cards with me." I said and got up. As I got up I passed the main window in my house and noticed two pots of pink flowers. I ignored it and kept walking. Then I saw two pink teddy bears hugging each other with hearts on them on my lazy couch. On top of my stereo was a picture of Bella and I kissing each other. That one I really didn't mind. It was a nice picture.

I walked into the bathroom and froze. What the fuck? There was pink everywhere! Pink curtains, pink fluffy toilet topper, rose scented air freshener, an extra pink tooth brush, a pink hair dryer, pink fluffy rug and pink shower curtains! When the fuck did my bathroom into a fucking Barbie bathroom? I opened the bathroom cabinet and almost screamed. There was female perfumes, a pink razor, woman shaving cream, tampons! Menstrual pills and fucking birth control pills!

"No, no, no, no! what the fuck!" I shouted. I stopped quickly and took a deep breath.

**Bella POV**

Every single time I would go back into the kitchen I would laugh my ass off. The looks on all of their faces when I told Edward to blow was priceless. I wanted to die of laughter.

I just sat there on the kitchen counter after I was done placing everything in the house, eating the pizza I told them that wasn't good for them and watching a pre recorded Yankee game on the little flat screen Edward had on the wall in the kitchen. that's when I heard it. "No, no, no, no what the fuck!" I heard Edward shouted. I guess he saw the bathroom. I covered my mouth to try to muffle the laughter but it was too much. I couldn't wait to tell Alice and Rosalie about this night. I heard some footsteps and heard some talking. I peeked through the curtains that covered the inside of the kitchen and heard them talk.

"Dude! She made my bathroom into Barbie land." Edward said sitting down.

"What? Dude, I'm sorry but your chicks psycho." James said and they all agreed.

"She wasn't like this when she was at my house though." Carlos said.

"Yea well these crazy don't happened all the time. Its like she's two people. This cool, fun, sexy chick I met and then this freaky person I barley know." Edward said. This was the perfect time for the kill so I slowly walked out of the kitchen making sure he didn't head my shoes or me walk in.

"Its like, one minuet, she's normal and the next she's this crazy person. It scares me sometimes." He continued as his friends looked at me and tried to let him know I was behind him. When I think he noticed I saw his body freeze. He slowly turned around and I gave him the most upset look I could give.

"So, you think I'm some CRAZY PERSON!" I shouted the last part.

"No, no baby I-" He said and got up.

"You know what Edward Anthony. I'm not sure I can really be around someone who thinks I'm a Looney." I said grabbing my purse and acting as if I was pissed. But I just really wanted to laugh.

"This is just it. Your acting crazy right now Bella!" She said.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said grabbing all my things.

"Bella your freaking re-decorated my bathroom into some pink cotton candy land. You come here and act like some psycho and this isn't you." He said frustrated. that's exactly what want him to be.

"I'm done here. I think you're the crazy one, and I don't think I can be with someone who's this crazy. Good bye Edward." I said and walked out the door and started to press the button of the elevator. When it got there I went in and as the door was about to close Edward came out of no where and held it open.

"You know what? I think I'm the one who's done here. I cant take all this shit anymore so you know what? Fine, leave. I could care less." He said in a cold tone.

"Fine then, goodbye." I said.

"Yea, goodbye." He said and let the door close. As it closed I would think I would feel relived and happy that I was done with all this. But I wasn't. I was feeling something I shouldn't feel. I was feeling sad. This wasn't part of the plan.

**Edward POV**

"Its done, I'm done with this shit." I told the guys as I walked in.

"Well then I guess that means Jasper and I win the bet." Emmett said with a smirk.

"Dude no! don't you want to win this bet? Let these guys know that you're the man and could make anyone fall for you. You can do this! Now go out there and get your girl back! You know what I do when my girlfriends wants to break up with me? I conceder couples therapy. It gives me at least a few weeks without hearing her crap" Mike said in a low voice away from everyone.

"Therapy?" I said.

"Yes therapy! She'll see that your serious about this and you can win that bet!" He said.

"You know what? Your right. I'm winning this bet." I said.

"Yea! Go get that girl!" He said and I ran out the door and down the stairs in lightning speed. As soon as I got to the last floor I saw Bella walking out the door and into the streets.

"Bella wait!" I shouted out of breath and she stopped without turning around.

"Don't do this baby please. I said out of breath.

She turned around slowly and looked at me.

"Haven't you had enough?" She asked in sincere shock.

"I want this to work. How about…..couples therapy…..?" I said and she raised and eye brow at me.

"Couples therapy?" She asked.

"Couples therapy." I said again. She though about it for a second until she smiled.

"I have the perfect doctor for you. She'll work wonders on you Edward Anthony." She said walking up to me.

"Yes sure, whatever it takes." I said.

"Ok….I'll schedule an appointment." She said. I leaned in for a kiss but she moved back

"I like you, but I don't have to like you right now." She said. Turned around and walked.

"I better win this fucking bet." I muttered to myself.

**Bella POV**

Holy shit! doesn't he get enough? Its like he likes being around crazy people. Well if therapy is what he wants, that's what he's going to get. I picked up my phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, I'm going to need a huge favor from you." I said to the person. This shall be interesting.

**I'm going to start doing something new to with all my stories. every chapter I'll ask you one thing that has to do with the chapter and hopefully you guys will answer the question. that will all be opinionated questions**

**Question: if you had a boyfriend or girlfriend that acted that way, how long will it be until you tell them thats enough and you break things off with them?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE.**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 11**

**Day 7**

"Now honey this woman is a professional at what she does. Lets try to listen to her as much as we can." I told Edward as we got to the 'therapists' house. I knocked on the door and quickly the 'therapist' opened the door. This was too good to be true.

Once I told Alice I needed her help, I knew she was going to go all out. She was wearing a white plain rope, her hair in a boring bun, big geek glasses, and was holding a journal in her hand.

"Hi, Dr. Roberts." I said shaking her hand and giving her a wink without Edward seeing me.

"Hello, you must me Isabella, and this must me Edward. Please come in." She said in a very mellow voice. We got inside and we both sat down on the couch that was surrounded my herbal tea scented candles.

"Before we start anything. Do you think that the fact that we have only been seeing each other for 7 days is too soon to be looking for therapy?" Edward and I glared at him. This was going to be fun.

"Ok you see, this is one of the things I was telling you about. He doesn't take us serious. Edward one day or 100 days, it doesn't matter ok?" I said the last part to Edward.

"Alright, I was just asking. Now I have another question. How much is this going to cost me?" He asked.

"300 dollars." Alice said and Edward took a deep breath taking out his wallet.

"Whatever works." He muttered to himself and passed her the money in cash.

"Alright now, I would like to know the main reason why you two are here." Alice said in such a mellow voice that I though I was going to fall asleep soon.

"Well he basically thinks I'm some crazy person. But honestly….I think he's the one that has the problem." I whispered the last part to Alice and Edward looked at me.

"You think I have a problem? I wasn't the one that re-decorated my apartment to look like a Barbie play house and made my poker game impossible." Edward said while I stared at him and Alice looked at both of us.

"You hear that? You hear his tone of voice? That's how he's always speaking to me. It bothers me and I wish he wouldn't talk to me that way but does he care? Of course not because he only thinks about himself!" I shouted the last part.

"Hmm, I see. Edward you should really change your tone." Alice said.

"What tone? I'm not talking to her any differently. I don't know what she's talking about." Edward said frustrated.

"Alright Edward give me your hand. Breath in and out with me. This is a happy zone. No loud noises zone. Only happy. Say it with me. Happy zone." Alice said closing her eyes taking Edwards hand and taking a deep breath with him. I cleared my throat and stared at them. This was fun.

"Um, would you two like some time alone or something? Are you serious Edward? Your flirting with our shrink? He does this all the time! He's like addicted to flirting. Always flirts with everyone." I said.

"I do not! That's a lie." Edward said.

"So now I'm a liar? Are you seeing the problem doc?" I said and Alice for a second almost laughed but quickly recovered.

"Yes, I do see a problem here. So Edward I'm going to ask you a question but I want you to be very honest with me." Alice said and Edward nodded his head.

"How long has it been since you realized your interested in men?" Alice asked and I almost choked as I tried to not laugh. She was doing amazing. Edwards eye widened.

"What? I'm not gay!" Edward shouted.

"Edward take deep breaths now, your in a safe zone remember that. You can trust me." Alice said.

"I like woman, I do not like men. Just women. I was born that was and I will die that way" Edward said.

"Well then let me ask you guys another question. Have you two been intimate?" Alice asked.

"Yes, just once. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't the best either. You see….Edward has a little problem." I said and Edward face shot to look at mines.

"What do you mean…..a little problem?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Babe you know….down there. It's a problem." I said.

"Hmm, so your talking about size?" Alice asked.

"What? That's not a problem." Edward said.

"Edward it's a problem sweetie." I said.

"I cant believe this." He muttered to himself.

"Edward its fine. Many men have problems with size. Thiers pills for that." Alice said.

"I do not have a problem." He said frustrated.

"Edward you shouldn't be embarrassed." I said.

"Can we change the subject please." Edward said.

"If it makes you feel better yes. Now I have another question. How are you two with public affection?" Alice asked. Time for the water works. I started to cry.

"That's a major problem Doc. He's ashamed of me. We never go out. He thinks I'm fat and ugly and that I need bigger boobs." I said sobbing.

"That's not true! I never said those things." Edward said as Alice passed me a box of tissues and I blow my nose very loud.

"Yes it is. Just admit it. Your ashamed of me!" I said crying.

"Why would you be ashamed of her Edward?" Alice asked.

"Oh god, I'm not! I think she's beautiful and amazing." Edward said and I stopped crying and smiled.

"Really…..?" I said wiping my tears with the tissue.

"Yes really." He said and I smiled wider.

"Aw baby." I said and gave him a hug.

"I think I have the perfect thing for you two." Alice said and I looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"I think you two should go on a mini romantic getaway for the weekend. Go somewhere romantic, just you two." She said and I tried to say 'What the fuck!' through my eyes. What the hell was she doing.

"Getaway?" Edward said.

"Yes Getaway. Would you like that Bella?" Alice asked and I glared at her.

"Um, it would be nice." I said.

"Then its done. Go on a getaway just the two of you and enjoy yourselves." Alice said and I continued to glare at her. That bitch. This wasn't part of the plan.

"Alright then. A romantic getaway it is then." Edward said.

Fucking Alice….

**Question: What would you do if you were in therapy with your boyfriend or girlfriend of 7 days and they came up with all these crazy things?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE.**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 12**

**Day 8**

Tonight Edward and I were going to our romantic getaway. He told me to dress in warm clothes and to meet him downstairs. It was 8:30 at night and he refused to tell me where we were going. I dying to find out.

As soon as I was done getting ready I grabbed my Louis Vuitton over night bag and walked out of my apartment. I took the elevator down and as soon as I was outside I saw Edward in his R8. I smiled at him and he got out of his car.

"Hello beautiful." He said walking to me and placing a kiss on my lips.

"Hello. Are you ever going to tell me where we are going?" I asked as he took my night bag and placed it in the back seat of the car.

"Nope, you'll find out when we get there." He said opening the door for me. I rolled my eyes and got in.

"Fine." I muttered. He got in to his seat and soon we were on our way.

"Are we at least staying in New York or not?" I asked.

"All I'm going to tell you is that its around 3 hours away." He said.

"So its not in New York." I realized.

"Why did we have to leave at night?" I asked.

"Bella do me a favor and quite asking questions." He said and leaned in to place a kiss on my lips.

"I'm not going to stop asking only because you kiss me." I said with a smirk and he rolled his eyes.

"Worth a try." He muttered to himself. I rolled my eyes and turned the radio on. I turned it up when I heard the song I was obsessed with right now. _Teenage Dream _by Katy Perry. Edward started to laugh when I took my phone out and started to use it as a microphone. When that song was over the next song that came on was _Take it off _By Ke$ha. I started to sing it and acted as if I was going to take my shirt off when the chorus came on.

"I think you should take it off." Edward said and I laughed.

"Perv." I said and he laughed. When the song was over I lowered the radio and looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going yet?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Lets play a game." I said and he chuckled.

"What game?" He asked.

"20 questions. What's your favorite color." I said.

"Blue, what's your favorite movie?" He said.

"_Mean girls_, when was your first kiss?" I said.

"When I was 14, when was your first time?" He said.

"When I was 18, how many girlfriends have you had?" I said.

"Around 6, who's your celeb crush?" He said.

"Megan Fox." I said and he laughed.

"Megan Fox? I thought you would choose a guy." He said.

"Megan is an exception I mean, have you not seen her? I would so ride a different saddle with her." I said and he laughed.

"Yea she's pretty hot. Your hotter though." He said and I laughed.

"Yea right." I said.

"I'm being honest, your very sexy." He said and grabbed my thigh.

"Your just saying that because you want to get laid." I said and he laughed.

"Bella quite it, I'm being for real." He said and I smiled.

An hour passed and I realized we were entering Pennsylvania.

"Ha! So we're not staying in New York." I said.

"Yea well you still don't know where we are going so." He said and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Whatever." I muttered and laid my head on the window.

Another hour passed and it seemed like we were in the middle of no where, all I saw were farms.

"Eddie darling, tell me where we are going please." I said grabbing his thigh.

"Don't call me Eddie." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Edd-" I said but he cut me off.

"Isabella cut it out." He said making a huge turn.

"Are we here yet?" I asked.

"Almost, what do I have to do other than telling you where we are going to make you stop asking me things?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said and he rolled his eyes.

A hour later we were getting close to a very beautiful building that looked like a cottage. It had vines on it and it looked very romantic. We drove closer to it and saw a sign that said Pennsylvania vineyard.

"Here we are." Edward said stopping the car in front of the cottage looking building.

"Where staying here?" I asked with a smile.

"Yep, do you like it?" He asked. I grinned and gave him a hug.

"This is so beautiful. I have always wanted to go to a vineyard." I said and he smiled.

I'm glad you like it. Tomorrow their going to give us a tour and then a wine testing. Then on Sunday we'll walk around and just enjoy ourselves." He said taking my hand and passing the valet boy his keys. Once we walked in to the lobby the man behind the table passed Edward some keys and then we walked up the stairs to the second floor. We walked to our room and once we were there Edward opened the door.

"Aw Edward, this is so pretty!" I said putting my bag on the floor and sitting on the bed. I turned my head to the side and saw a huge window with a beautiful view of the vineyard.

"I'm glad you like it." He said placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Since its pretty chilly tonight, how about we go get some hot chocolate in the café they have downstairs." He said and I smiled at him placing a kiss on his lips.

"I'd love to." I said and got up. Before we went to the café I went into the bathroom and refreshed up. Once I was out I took Edwards hand and we both walked out of our room.

We walked downstairs and entered the beautiful and very cozy café.

"Lets sit by the chimney." I said and Edward nodded his head. We walked to the chimney and sat on the couch closest to it.

"This is nice." I said and he smiled.

"It is." He said and placed a kiss on my head.

This was wonderful. I have never been taken to such a nice place. It was romantic cozy and just perfect. I loved it. The only bad thing about all this was that it was with Edward, someone that I was just using so my job. Every time I think of this I feel like just telling him. Specially when we're like this.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered wrapping his arms around me as I laid my head on his chest.

"Nothing much. Just thinking about how perfect this is, thank you." I said looking up at him.

"You don't have to thank me." He said and place a sweet, romantic kiss on my lips. It was very different from our others kisses. This one gave me butterflies and made me feel on air. Was it true what Alice and Rosalie said? That I was falling for him?

"I'm just glad your enjoying yourself." " He whispered once we were done kissing.

"I am." I said and hugged him.

"Just hold me please, don't let go." I whispered digging my face into his chest and taking in his amazing scent. This get away was just going to make things more complicated.

**Edward POV**

I knew she was going to love this place. It was a perfect getaway. I spent three days straight looking for the perfect place for our getaway.

Right now we were sitting on the couch in silence drinking hot chocolate and just staring at the burning fire in the fireplace. This felt perfect. He here in my arms felt perfect and natural. That scared me. I wasn't suppose to feel this way. This is for a bet and now I'm starting to regret it. I have never met a girl like Bella and I think I was falling for her. Its weird but I think I was. She's funny, crazy, sweet, beautiful and just a great person. She can be a psycho sometimes but that just made everything more interesting I guess. I'm sure I'm the only guy that will deal with her crazy ass. But that's just it. I think I'm the only one who will and I want to be the only one.

This isn't good. Once she finds out this was all a bet she's going to hate me. Maybe I should end it before she finds out. Should I? Shouldn't I? I'm very confused. But right now as I looked down at her staring at the fire I smiled and placed a kiss on her head. She looked up and smiled. This was perfect and right now, this is how I want it to be. Perfect.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	13. Chapter 13

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**_

_**Bella POV**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Day 9**_

"Eddie! Eddie wake up." I whispered in his ear as I sat on him. He smiled but kept his eyes shut.

"Edward I see that your awake, get up!" I said. He groaned and moved on his side making me fall off him.

"Leave me alone." He whined and covered himself under the pillow. I rolled my eyes and took it off him and threw it on the floor.

"Edward now I know that I must have exhausted you last night but I'm hungry and I want to eat breakfast! Get. Up." I said and he all of a sudden stood up and laughed.

"Hold on there…you…exhausted me? Isabella please." He said laying back on the bed. I glared at him and got closer to him.

"Don't call me Isabella and what do you me please? Who was the one moaning like an idiot?" I said and he sat back up.

"Who was the one going "Oh Edward, Edward harder please, harder." He said imitating me, and I smacked him across the head.

"Oh you shouldn't of had done that!" He said and all of a sudden grabbed me and started to tickle me uncontrollably.

"Edward stop! Please quit it!" I shouted through my laugh.

"Take it back." He said.

"No! Never!" I said through my laughs. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, he walked us both to the bathroom and all of a sudden threw me in the shower.

"Edward if your thinking of doing what I think you're going to do I'll kill you!" I shouted.

"You're sure about that?" He asked with a smirk.

"Edward I-" I said but before I could say anything he turned the shower on and got my soaked.

"Edward!" I shouted as he laughed.

"You find it funny?" I said and pulled him in with me.

"I hate you for this!" I shouted through my laugh and he looked at me.

"You don't hate me." He said.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"I just know…." He said and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. Before I knew, it we were both undressed in the shower making love to each other. It was hot, passionate and amazing.

Once we left the shower, we decided to get dressed and head out to get some breakfast then go to the wine testing. As soon as we were done, we left our room with our hands intertwined.

"So what are you getting?" He asked as we looked at the menu.

"I'm getting pancakes. Haven't had them in a while." I said and he nodded his head.

"So what will you be having this morning?" The server asked us. I looked up and it was a woman at least in her 60's.

"Yes, we will both be having pancakes with bacon." I said and Edward looked at me.

"Babe I want ham." He said.

"Fine then one with ham and another with bacon." I said.

"Bacon is so bad for you." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh hush up." I said. He leaned into me and gave me a soft, sweet kiss on my lips totally forgetting the waitress was there. I looked at him and grinned then heard her clear her throat.

"Oh, sorry." I mumbled and she giggled.

"Young love. I remember when I was your age and in love. It was the best feeling on earth. Never take it for granted." She said and Edward and I both stared at her in shock.

Love? No way.

"Um I'm sorry but where not…in love." I said and she smiled at us. A very knowing smile.

"Of course your not." She said and went along in taking our orders.

What was she talking about? I mean come on. In love? Was she serious? I'm not in love with Edward. Were we acting as if we were?

"Are you thinking about what she said?" He asked me all of a sudden.

"Huh? Um, no." I lied. Great now I couldn't stop thinking about what she said. Why would she say we were in love? I am not in love…I am not. Of course I'm not. I can't. I shouldn't be. I'm not. No way.

After eating breakfast, Edward and I went to the wine testing. All the wines tasted amazing and I wanted to buy all of them. I bought like three bottles for my house and Edward bought four and one for us back in our room. Throughout the whole day I couldn't stop thinking about what that lady said. Was I in love with Edward?

**Edward POV**

Was Bella in love with me? I'm pretty sure she hasn't stopped thinking about what that lady said. She has hardly spoken to me since that and it seems like she's been daydreaming. So the question was, was Bella falling for me. While asking myself that question I'masking myself another question.

Am I in love with her?

Just like she's been in la, la land all day thinking about it so have I. As my thoughts continued to take over me I felt my phone ring. I took it out of my pocket and see whom it is. It read Emmett so I flip it open and spoke.

"Yo." I say.

"_Yo dude remember that chick I told you I was seeing?"_ He asked.

"Yes I do, what about her?" I answered.

"_Well I told her how my best friend has a girl too and she started talking about how she wanted to go on a double date, are you in?" _He asked.

"Well when would this take place? I'm not in New York." I said.

"_Where are you?" _He asked.

"Pennsylvania." I said.

"_What the hell are you doing all over there?" _Emmett asked.

"Can you just tell me when this double date is going to take place?" I asked annoyed with all his questions.

"_Tomorrow night. Can you make it?" _He asked.

"Um, yea sure. I'll just ask Bella is she wants to go and I'll get back to you." I responded.

"_Alright cool, bye." _He said and hung up.

"Who were you talking to?" Bella asked coming out of the bathroom.

"That was Emmett, you remember him right? He wanted to know if we'll double date tomorrow night with him and his girlfriend." I said.

"Oh, that sounds fun." She said and placed a kiss on my lips and then sat on the bed turning the TV on.

"Alright cool. I'll be right back, I'll just go take a quick shower." I said and she nodded her head.

**Bella POV**

As Edward went to take a shower I laid on the bed and searched through the TV for something worth my time. I finally left it on FX. They were giving _The_ _Devil Wears Prada _which I loved. As I watched the movie I heard Edward from the bathroom, he was singing. Badly I might add.

"Oh you sound so wonderful baby!" I called out and I heard him laugh.

"I'm glad you like it!" He said and I laughed. Just as I was about to get up and get a bottle of water from the mini fridge Edwards phone rang. I looked at it to see who it was and saw it read Emmett. It could be important so I flipped his phone open and before I could say a word Emmett started to talk.

_"Oh and I almost forgot, tomorrow makes ten days that you met Bella and we started this whole bet. Tomorrow you better find out if she's in love with you or not. I'm sure you wont win this bet and get that bike bitch, see you tomorrow night."_ He said with a laugh and hung up.

A bet? I'm a bet? That's all I am for Edward? A fucking bet? I shouldn't care much about this. This should make it easier for me to end things with him. So why is it that I have tears running down my face? Why does it hurt me so much to know that all I was for Edward was a bet over a bike. A fucking bike. Why did I feel my heart break? I couldn't believe this.

"So you didn't like my singing huh?" Edward said walking tords the bed with a smile but then frowned when he saw the tears down my face.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked sitting next to me and taking my hand. I slowly pulled it away from him and got up.

"I'm just not feeling well…" I lied.

"I think I'm just going to bed." I said.

"What? I thought we were going to have dinner? You haven't eaten since breakfast." He said getting up and walking tords me to touch my cheek. I moved away from his touch and gave him a small broken smile.

"I just lost my appetite…" I said and walked away from him and locked myself in the bathroom.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 14**

**Day 10**

Bella has been quiet the whole drive back home. She hasn't spoken to me all day. When I ask her what was wrong, she simply just told me that she wasn't feeling good. She was a bad liar so I knew that wasn't the problem. Something else is wrong with her, and she just doesn't want to tell me.

"Baby, please tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help." I said grabbing her hand as I drove. She let go of it and looked out the window.

"Nothing is wrong. I just feel a bit sick that's all." She said. More like lied.

"Why wont you tell me what's wrong? I'm your boyfriend and I want to help you." I said. She slowly looked at me then looked away.

"Yea, boyfriend." She muttered to herself but I heard her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing Edward, can you please just not ask me questions and drive." She said.

"But what-" I said but she cut me off.

"Edward! I don't what to talk right now. Leave. Me. Alone." She said completely annoyed with me.

"Why are you acting this way?" I asked.

"What part of I don't want to talk right now don't you understand?" She asked and I took a deep breath.

"Fine. Whatever Bella. don't talk then." I said and for the rest of the ride we were quiet. Once we got to her apartment I opened the door for her and walked her to the door.

"So should I pick you up tonight or are you still going to feel sick?" I asked knowing completely that she was lying about feeling sick.

"You know today it the tenth day we have known each other?" She asked.

"Yes, I know that. Why?" I said.

"Just wondering. I'll see you tonight." She said and walked into her building without giving me a hug or kiss. This wasn't like her.

Was it something I did? Something I said? What's wrong with her?

I got back into my car and drove off. I was a bit tired so I took a quick shower and took a nap.

When I woke up it was 6:30. I quickly got out of my bed and picked something out to wear. I was putting my shoes on when I got a phone call from Bella.

"Hey." I said.

"_Hey, I'm calling to let you know that I'll just meet you at the restaurant. I forgot I had a few things to do. So go ahead and I'll meet you guys there." _She said.

"Are you sure? I can wait if you want." I said.

"_No, no its fine. I'll just meet you there." _She said.

"Um, well alright then." I said.

_"Alright then , I'll see you there."_ She said and hung up.

When I was done I grabbed my car keys and drove off to the restaurant. When I got there I found Emmett in front of the door of the restaurant. I parked my car and walked to him.

"Hey, What's up." I said walking up to him.

"Edward! Bro what were you doing on Pennsylvania?" He asked me.

"A romantic getaway with Bella." I said.

"Since when are you the romantic one?" He asked with a grin and I laughed.

"Do know today is the tenth day you know Bella right?" He asked.

"Yea I know that." I said.

"Well…Does she love you or not?" He asked.

"I don't know Emmett and I really don't care about none of that right now." I said.

"Why, what happened?" He asked.

"Bella's been acting weird. I don't know what's wrong with her. This getaway was suppose to make us closer and better and it just got us worse." I said.

"Where's your girlfriend by the way?" I asked.

"Oh she's inside. She needed to go to the restroom." He explained and I nodded my head.

"Boy I tell you Edward, this girl is amazing. She might be the one." He told me and I smiled.

"Oh yea? Wow Emmett finally settling down with one girl?" I said and he smiled.

"With her I don't think I need another girl. She's perfect." He said.

"Well I cant wait to see this girl." I said.

"Oh man she was telling me this story yesterday about her friend. She's really funny too." He said laughing.

"What story?" I asked.

"Well she has this friend that works in woman's beauty magazine with her and she was telling me how her friend is working on an article called check this out. 'How to lose a guy in ten day.' She's basically dating some idiot and making his life miserable. She's been whiny, crying all the time, screaming at him and just acting like crazy person. She told me that she even ended up going to a fake couples therapy session. It wasn't even a real doctor. It was her friend acting like one." He said laughing.

Beauty magazine? Crying all the time? Screaming? Making his life miserable? Couples therapy? Why do all these things sound so familiar?

"Poor guy I guess. What's her name…?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I know it starts with an I. I think its Isamarie? Isabel? No! Wait I got it. Isabella!" He said and I froze. Isabella? Could it be my Isabella? There are many other Isabella's in the world. Why should I think its my Isabella? Right?

"Um….do you happened to know her last name?" I asked.

"Why do you wan-" He said but I cut him off.

"Emmett just give me her last name!" I said frustrated.

"Fuck fine. Its Swan. I remember because of the bird. You know…Swan?" He said and laughed? I honestly think Emmett should take the first grade over again. He's so retarded at times…

No fucking way. Bella is working on an article and I'm the idiot she's using? How could I be so stupid? I knew she couldn't be that insane. She did all of that so that I would break things off and she could write her fucking article. I cant believe she did this to me. How can she be such a bitch. Well if a break up is what she wants. She's defiantly going to get it.

"Eddie, this is Rosalie. I told him about your friend Isabella. I still cant believe someone would do that." Emmett said and I looked up. She was very attractive. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Great body. When I looked at her face she stared at me. Her eyes were full of worry.

"Oh shit." She muttered and at that same moment I heard someone's voice.

"Hey, I'm sorry I took so long." Bella said walking up to us. She smiled slightly at me and then noticed Rosalie.

"Rose?" She said.

"Bella….hey." Rosalie said incredibly worried.

"Hey Bella, nice seeing you again." Emmett said giving her a hug.

"Yea, you too." She said.

"Well we should head in." I said and walked in. Rosalie was still looking at me and I looked at her. She knew I knew now. This dinner was about to get very interesting….

**Question: What would you do if you were in this same situation? How would you deal with it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 15**

**Day 10**

Fucking Edward. I cant stand him. The only reason I decided to come on this double date was to end things with him right now. As Emmett blabbed away I noted the rest of us were acting weird. Rosalie kept looking at me then giving Edward a sorry look, Edward hasn't spoken to me and doesn't even look at me and me….well I'm sure you guys already know how I am.

The place we were having dinner at was really nice. It was a very fancy restaurant with an orchestra and all. They were on a stage and they were playing the violin, piano, the hart, and other classic instruments.

"Why is everyone so quiet? I feel like I'm the only one talking." Emmett said.

"Um, what are you going to order?" I asked him changing the topic. He looked at me in a weird way then shrugged with shoulders.

"I'm not too sure yet, Rosie baby what are you getting?" He asked Rosalie and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Anything. They all sound good." She said.

"What about you Edward?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. I'm not too hungry." He said in a low angry voice. What was wrong with him?

"Are you ok? You seem angry." Emmett said to him.

"I'm fine." Edward said.

Why the fuck is he mad? I should be the only one mad here. I had to end this right now. How though? I needed to embarrass him. Show him that with me, you don't mess around. That's when it hit me.

"Um, guys I'll be right back." I said and quickly got up. I walked tords the stage where the orchestra was playing and walked up. They all looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Do you guys mind I give a little shout out?" I asked the guy in the piano.

"You cant just-" He started but I took the microphone and smiled at him.

"Ok thanks." I said and tapped the microphone a few times and everyone in the restaurant looked up. Emmett, Rosalie and the asshole looked at me and their eyes widened.

**Edward POV**

"Dude, what is Bella doing?" Emmett asked. I had no idea. She grabbed the microphone and started to talk.

"Good afternoon everyone. Now I know you all may be thinking. 'What the hell is this girl doing?' But you know what. I'm going to let you know. Now, I have an amazing, loving, HONEST boyfriend who will never lie, or use me in any way. And what many of his family and friends don't know about him is that, he is an amazing singer" She said grinning at me. What the fuck is she doing? Is she crazy? I don't even sing in the shower because I'll crack the mirrors.

"He's such an amazing person, that he told me he wanted to sing you all a little something. No how about we give him a round of applause and get him up here!" She said and everyone started to clap.

"I didn't know you could sing." Emmett said.

"Yea, I didn't know either." I muttered.

"Come on Edward done be shy." Bella said smirking at me. She wasn't going to embarrass me that way. I got up and walked tords the stage.

"Edward Cullen everyone!" She said and placed the microphone on the piano and started to walk of the stage. I noticed she was about to leave the restaurant but I quickly grabbed the microphone and spoke.

"Whoa, whoa, we do not want this beautiful young lady to leave. Bella stop for a second." I said and she turned around glaring at me.

"Now, it may be true what I told her. That I wanted to give you all a little musical snack. But she forgot the best part. Yesterday we decided we were going to make it a duet. Bella honey don't you remember?" I said smirking at her as she shot daggers at me. I got off the stage and walked tords her as I spoke.

"Now come on Bella, lets give them a show." I said and grabbed her hand pulling her on stage with me. She stood there glaring at me. I bent down and whispered to the man on the piano.

"Do you know Your So Vain?" I asked him.

"That's not what I'm suppose to be playing." He said.

"Work with me here." I said and he rolled his eyes. He turned around and started to play the song.

"This is one of her favorites. How does It go?" I said snapping my fingers.

"You walked into the party Like you were walking onto a yacht Your hat strategically dipped below one eye Your scarf it was apricot." I sang as Bella just stood there with her champagne glass glaring at me.

"How does it go Bella?" I said and she snatched the microphone away from me. You had one eye in the mirror As you watched yourself gavotte And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner They'd be your partner, and You're so vain." She sang. And I took the microphone away from her.

"I'm vain am I?" I asked and she took the microphone away from me again.

You probably think this song is about you Edward Cullen You're so vain I'll bet you think this song is about you Don't you? Don't you?" She said. And she walked closer to me.

"Your such a fucking asshole I know what you did!" She whispered/shouted to me without the microphone but it was still catching what she was saying.

"You fooled me to win a bet and you should feel ashamed." She growled. How the hell did she find out?

"Oh yea? Well you used me for your stupid article, took me to a shrink and made me miss the end of the game." I said and she laughed into the microphone.

"Oh wow everyone, look he can rhyme too! Well how about I tell them that your love making is laaaaameeeeeeeeee" She said I looked at her.

"Well maybe its because you said my penis was small! Great way to crush a mans pride huh?" I said.

"Oh you really have to get over that already." She said looking at me and rolling her eyes.

"Your so vain!" I shouted at her.

"You're the vain one!" she shouted.

"No I think you're the vai-" I said but she guy me off.

"Edward Cullen yourrrrr sooooo vainnnnnnnnnn!" She sang and walked down the stage.

"Oh are you done? I guess she's done everyone! Maybe she's off to find her new victim!" I shouted and walked down the stage and followed her out.

**Bella POV**

After our amazing performance I passed my the table and grabbed my purse.

"I'll see you guys another day." I told Emmett and Rosalie and quickly left the restaurant. I was about to catch a taxi until I felt someone grab my arm and turn me around.

"Hold on now, I'm not done with you yet." Edward said and I snatched my arm away from him and moved away.

"You used me! You used me to win a bet for a bike! You selfish, arrogant backstabbing jerk!" I shouted at him.

"You drove me insane for a goddamn article!" He shouted.

"Uhuh and you told everyone your cocky ass could make any girl fall in love with you right?" I shouted.

"So that's all I was for you Bella? A genuine pig? Someone you just use for a fucking article?" He said.

"Yea and I was just a girl someone picked out at a club for a bet." I said.

"Yea well that's even better. Maybe you can use this for your article. As a little twist." He said as I stared at him.

"Yea maybe that's a great idea. Maybe we should bet on it." I said.

"You know what? You did your job Bella. You used me, drove me crazy and now you lost me. You wanted to loose a guy in ten days well congrats miss Swan because you did it. Mission accomplished, you just lost him." He said in a low cold voice and turned around to go back into the restaurant.

"No I didn't Edward, because you cant loose something that was never real and something I never had." I said. He stared at me as I stopped a taxi and left. This night became a nightmare.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Edward POV**

**Chapter 16**

After Bella left I walked back into the restaurant.

"Dude what the hell was that?" Emmett asked.

"God Emmett are you stupid or something, that was the Isabella Swan! You told him about. My friend" Rosalie said.

"What? Wait so you're the guy she used for her article?" He asked.

"Yes I'm the guy Emmett." I said frustrated.

"And from what I heard up there she knows about the bet. How did she find out?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know ok? I'm going to head home." I said annoyed and walked out of the restaurant.

Well it was the tenth day and things are over with Bella. This is what was suppose to happened. So why the hell do I feel so horrible? Why do I feel like all I want to do is go get her and beg for forgiveness. That the week I spent with her was the best week of my life.

**Bella POV**

As I finally got to my house I opened the door and threw myself on the couch and cried. Its over. I lost a guy in ten days and I can do my article now. Everything worked out and I was finally free. But why was I crying right now? Why couldn't I stop thinking about him and how much he hurt me. Why do I feel like I regret every single thing I did.

As my thoughts went wild my phone rang. I looked at it and saw it was Rosalie.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella open the door please." She said and I got up walking to my door. I opened it And she walked out.

"Bella I'm so sorry I told Emmett about the article. But I had no idea that he was friends with Edward. I didn't know they knew each other. I mean what are the odd. And I'm sorry about-" She said but I cut her off.

"Rose, just stop please. I'm glad this happened. Its finally over and we can both move on now. He won his bet and I have what I need for my article." I explained wiping my puffy wet eyes.

"Were you crying?" She asked taking a seat and pulling me next to her. I shrugged my shoulders and looked away.

"Oh my god Bella." She whispered. I turned around to look at her.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Don't you see sweetie. Your in love with him." She said and I stared at her.

"I cant be-I'm not-" I said but stopped looking at her.

"Your in love with Edward Bella. And you were just too into this plan to realize it." She said and I started to cry again laying my head on her shoulder.

"Oh my god. Your right. I do love him Rose. I love him." I said through my sobs as she hugged me.

**Edward POV**

"Edward dude, open the door!" Emmett said as he continued to bang on my door. I took a deep breath and finally got up.

"What the fuck do you want? I want to be alone." I said taking another sip of my scotch.

"I don't get what's your problem. Isn't this what you wanted? You wanted to end things with her right? Well you did and you won the bet. The bike is yours." He said and I started to get pissed.

"Don't you fucking get it? I don't give a fuck about a bike! You can have it for all I care! I only care about her!" I shouted at him.

"Whoa. Dude….your in love with her aren't you?" He said as I tried to calm down. I looked at him and nodded my head.

"Yea, yes I do. I love her but it doesn't matter now. She doesn't care for me. All she cares about is her precious article." I said refilling my cup.

"But that's what I get right? I messed with her and she messed with me. We're even. Now we can both move on with our lives." I said sitting on my couch and stirring the scotch with my finger.

"Go talk to her." Emmett said sitting next to me.

"What?" I asked.

"I said go talk to her. If you love her you should go talk to her. Don't let her go just like that." He said and I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Nope. I'm not talking to her. Like I said. All she cares about is her fucking article. I was just her experiment. that's all. Now if you don't mind I want to be alone." I said.

"But Ed-" Emmett said but I cut him off.

"Leave now!" I shouted at him. He looked at me for a while then quickly left.

**Bella POV**

"Bella go talk to him. You should tell him how you feel." Alice said as the three of us stuffed our face with Ben and Jerry.

"No, he used me for a bet. That's all. He doesn't feel the same. All he cares about is his fucking bike." I said stuffing my spoon into my mouth. Thank got for Carmel ice cream.

"So what? Your just going to stay here and dye of depression?" Rosalie asked.

"No, I'm going to do what I said I was going to do. Write my article." I said.

"But-" Alice said but I cut her off.

"No, I'm not talking to him and I'm not doing anything." I said annoyed.

"But Bella-" Rosalie started but I cut her off too.

"I'm not going to talk to him! I'm going to write my article and that's it! Can you just cut it already." I shouted at them.

The next morning I woke up with a headache. I stood up all night writing the article. But I had no choice but to get up and get dressed for work. Once I was done getting dressed I got into my SUV and drove off to work. When I got there I walked directly to Tanya's office.

"Tanya. Can I speak to you please?" I said.

"Sure, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I have the article done." I said passing it to her.

"Wow, punctual. Very nice. Let me read it." She said. She opened the folder up and started to read what I wrote down. I hope she accepted it the way I wrote it. Because I wasn't going to change what I wrote….

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 17**

_I lost a guy and I don't know why. What went wrong? When I started to write this months column I wanted to show ladies all the silly mistakes they sometimes make when in a relationship. What I didn't realize was that I was making the biggest mistake of then all. I fell in love with the only guy I've ever fallen for. I did everything the way it was suppose to be planned. I just never thought love was going to come and take over the plan. The last ten days were the best I've even spent with anyone in my whole life. And I wish I could take everything I did back. _

When Tanya was done reading the entire whole two pages of my column she looked up and gave me a weird look.

"So….you fell in love with the guy?" She asked me.

"Uh, yes. Yes I did." I responded. She looked down at the column one more time then looked up at me again.

"All you wrote was how you fell in love with him." She said.

"What? I wrote down what I did to end things too." I defended myself.

"Yes but it then ends with a depressing love line. This is suppose to be funny and enjoyable not depressing." She said.

"Well I'm sorry, that's what I wrote." I said and she got up.

"Well I'm your boss and I'm telling you to write it all over." She said and I looked at her in shock.

"What? Tanya I cant-" I said but she cut me off.

"End of discussion. You'll do it again." She said and continued to do what she was doing. There was no way I was writing the article again.

"No." I said and she looked up.

"Excuse me?" She said looking up at me.

"No. I'm not doing the article again." I said.

"You will do what I say or your fired." She said getting up.

"Theirs no need, I quit." I said and walked out of her office. I was sick of her shit.

I went to my office and Rosalie and Alice were both there waiting for me.

"Sooo…What happened?" Rosalie said.

"Nothing, she didn't like it and quit." I said.

"Wait what? You quit?" Alice said and I nodded my head.

"Yes, I'm sick of her and how she treats me like shit. I've had many offers in other companies. It wont be a problem for me to find a new job." I said grabbing my purse.

"I'll be back with a box to pick all my stuff up later." I said and left the office and the building. I grabbed a taxi and soon I was home.

Once I was inside I threw myself on my bed.

"God." I moaned and took a deep breath. I missed Edward so much. I missed his face, body, lips, cockiness. Everything. I miss him so much. I know he will never forgive me. There was only one solution. I got up and went into my bedroom picking up the phone. I dialed a number and waited until they picked up.

"Vogue Paris corporations how may I help you." A lady said with a French accent. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Yes hello, I'm speaking in terms of a job offering I had. I'll like to accept." I said. I was getting away from everything.

**Edward POV **

"Fuck that meeting was boring. God how I hate my job." I said as I walked with Jasper out of the meeting room.

"Look what I have right here." Emmett said coming tords us. He was on his break early and didn't go to the meeting. Lucky fucker.

"Emmett get that away from me." I said pushing the magazine away from me.

"You don't want to see what she wrote?" He asked and I glared at him.

"Take a guess." I said and kept walking to my office.

"Come on Edward. You wont regret it. Trust me." He said but I ignored him.

"Alright then. I guess I'll read it for you then. "_I lost a guy and I don't know why. What went wrong? When I started to write this months column I wanted to show ladies all the silly mistakes they sometimes make when in a relationship." _He started and I rolled my eyes.

"This was what you wanted me to read? Asshole. You want me to feel even worse?" I said.

"I'm not done." He said and kept reading.

"_What I didn't realize was that I was making the biggest mistake of then all. I fell in love with the only guy I've ever fallen for. I did everything the way it was suppose to be planned. I just never thought love was going to come and take over the plan. The last ten days were the best I've even spent with anyone in my whole life. And I wish I could take everything I did back." _He said and finished reading. I stood there taking in everything he just read. She's in love with me? She loves me and I love her? Is this true? Or was it just something she write to sell magazines?

"Let me see that." I said to Emmett and took the magazine from him reading it for myself.

"Dude, she loves you just like you love her. Go get your girl." Emmett said tapping my back.

"But what if- I don't- What if it's a lie?" I said.

"You wont know until you go talk to her. Go." He said and I nodded my head rushing out of the office.

"Tell the boss I'm on a break!" I called out as I took the elevator and left the building.

**Bella POV**

"Yes, thank you so much. Yes I'll take a flight there as soon as I can. Thank you again." I said and hung up. Well soon I'll be living in Paris France working with Vogue. I should be excited but I feel like shit. I went to my bedroom and started to pack my clothes. I'm lucky I had a very good friend In Paris and I could stay with her until I get a home and get all my things sent. This was going to be a huge change but that's what I needed.

"_Hello? Bella?" _Alice said.

"Alice guess what? I'm going to Paris." I said.

"_Wait what? Why?" _She asked.

"New job. I cant be here anymore." I said.

"_But Bella. You cant leave! What are you going to do so far away? You cant." _She said.

"Ali this is just something I have to do. I'm packing all my things and I'm hopefully leaving tomorrow morning" I explained.

"_What! So soon? Rosalie please talk to her she's not listening to me!" _She said and passed Rosalie the phone.

"_Isabella Marie Swan you are not going to Paris. Are you crazy?" _She said.

"Ugh Rose I have to! I'm not changing my mind, bye." I said and hung up. This was just something I had to do. Even if it hurt. I felt a tear fall down my face.

**Edward POV**

As soon as I was got to my car I drove fast to Bella's job. When I got there I rushed through everything and took an elevator up. Once I was there I walked to the lobby.

"Can I speak to Bella Swan please." I said.

"She's not here." I heard someone else say. I looked up and saw a very familiar short woman.

"Where is she? I asked her.

"She quit this morning. She's getting on a flight to Pairs tomorrow morning." The little pixie looking woman said.

"What? No! I said." I rushed out of there but then stopped and turned around.

"Your not a real marriage councilor are you?" I asked the woman once I realized where I knew her from. She gave me a sorry smile and blushed.

"You owe me 300 dollars." I said and rushed out of there. I got into my car and drove like a mad man to Bella's house. Once I got there I rushed up the stairs since the elevator was taking so long and when I got to her door I knocked.

"Alright so that's 10.40-" Bella said thinking I was someone else.

"Your not the Chinese food…." She said looking at me. I shook my head and opened the door wide open and walked in.

"Edward please leave. I don't want to see you." She said looking away from me.

"Bella look at me and tell me if this is true." I said lifting the magazine up. She looked at me then the magazine.

"What?" She asked confused.

"What you wrote. Was it true? Or was it something you just wrote to sell some magazines. If it is I'll leave right now and leave you alone." I said and she looked up at me with tears threatening to come out.

"I meant every word." She said with her voice cracking and a tear falling. I looked deep into her eyes and walked closer to her.

"Then where are you going?" I asked and she looked at me confused.

"What do you mean? I have a new job in Pairs and I'll better there." She said as I still got closer to her. When I was close enough I took my thumb and wiped the one tear that fell down her beautiful face and shook my head.

"This is not about a job. Your running away. But from what?" I said.

"I'm not running away. I have a job there now. I need to go." She whispered and I got even closer to her, inches away from her lips and shook my head again.

"No. your running away. there are a thousand other places that would hire you in New York. You cant go to Paris." I said. She stared at me for a while until she spoke.

"Why not? Why should I stay here?" She asked me and I smiled slightly placing my hands on both sides of her face and rubbing my thumbs on them.

"Because….I love you too Bella. I love you with all my heart and I cant see you leave. You cant go to Paris. Please don't go. I love you so much." I whispered to her as the tears from her eyes started to come out faster.

"You love me?" She asked with a smile. I nodded my head.

"Yes. You are my life Bella. Please don't go." I said and placed my lips to hers in a very soft way. It started to deepen and I felt her arms wrap around my neck.

"Don't go." I whispered between kisses and I felt her smile against my lips and shaking her head.

"I'm not going anywhere. I love you so much Edward." She said against my lips and I grinned picked her up and walking us both to her bedroom.

"Your mine forever. Say you'll stay with me" I whispered to her kissing her neck.

"I'm yours forever Edward. I'll stay with you forever." She whispered back at me as we both made love to each other slow, passionately, and with all the love we had for each other.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**TEN OR MORE.**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella POV**

**Chapter 18**

**One year later**

Edward and I have been dating for around a year and a half now. He's the love of my life and I'm beyond happy that I have such a wonderful person im my ife. Today was Christmas eve and we were going to Alice's house. Many things have changed. Alice and Jasper are dating, Rosalie and Emmett are also together and very much in love and Edward and I are living together. It was the best decision ever. I loved seeing his face every morning when I woke up. I get butterflies just thinking about his big beautiful smile when he looks at me once he's awake. I would give anything to see that smile every second of the day.

"This stupid snow." I heard Edward mutter as we walked through the snow falling in central park.

"Edward the snow is beautiful." I said hugging him as we walked. He placed his arms around my shoulder and placed a kiss on my head.

"I still don't get why we didn't just take your car to Alice's house." He said.

"Because one the shortcut from central park is quicker to get to her house, I take it all the time and two the snow is beautiful and I wanted to walk while it snowed so stop whining please." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Hm, your warm." He said hugging me tighter as I giggled.

"Your always warm. Look we're almost there." I said and five minuets later we were in Alice's building.

When we got inside the apartment we took the elevator up and then knocked on her door.

"Jasper hale do not touch that!" I heard her screaming then opened the door.

"Yay you guys are here. That was quick." She said as we walked inside.

"Yea, thanks to me. Someone here didn't want to take my shortcut." I said glancing at Edward.

"What's up pixie." Edward said ruffling Alice's hair.

"Edward quit it!" She whined as she walked tords Jasper and slapped his hand.

"Stop it! that's for dessert." She scolded at Jasper.

Bella girl how are you." Jasper said going to me and giving me a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Then did his usual ruffling of the hair.

"Jasper stop!" I shouted pushing him away. At that moment the doors flew open.

"Santa's here!" Emmett shouted as Rosalie rolled her eyes. I started to laugh when I saw Emmett. He had a Santa suite on with a bag of presents.

"This big goof wanted to dress up as Santa." Rosalie said and we all started to laugh as Emmett went tords the Christmas tree and threw all the presents under it.

As I saw Emmett and Rosalie acting like the funniest couple I turned around slightly and saw Alice and Edward talking. They were talking by the corner of the kitchen and it looked very secretive. What the hell were they talking about? Edward told Alice something and she all of a sudden started to squeal then hugged him. Hmm what the hell is that about?

"Ok guys lets eat I'm starving!" Emmett said and we all agreed as Alice and I placed the foot on the table. It all looked so amazing. Alice cooked ham, a turkey, mashed potatoes, vegetables, biscuits, spaghetti, rice, potato salad, crab salad, then for desert we had apple pie, cheese cake, chocolate cake, and vanilla pudding. God I was hungry all of a sudden.

"Damn Alice this all looks so good." Emmett said. Edward said our prayers then we started to stuff our face. We ate for around two hours and by the time it was time for dessert we were all close to passing out.

"Holy shit, I'm so full." Jasper said getting up and throwing himself on the couch.

The rest of the night was amazing. We played charades, life, and my favorite monopoly. It was great because I kept winning and everyone was getting pissed. HA!

"Can we open presents now!" Emmett whined for the hundredth time.

No Emmett, its not Christmas yet." Alice said.

"What do you mean? its 1 in the morning!" He said.

"No! We are opening them in the morning. Now shut up." Alice said.

"How about we just go outside to have a snow fight!" I suggested and everyone agreed except for Edward.

"Baby please!" I said going to him and sitting on his lap.

"I hate the snow." He said and I started placing kisses all over his neck.

"If you and play with me outside, I'll let you play with me later in the bedroom. If you know what I mean." I whispered seductively to him rubbing his thighs and little bit too close to his crotch.

"Fuck Bella" He groaned. As I placed my hand under his shirt touching his bared cut abs.

"Your choice baby." I whispered. He all of a sudden got up and grabbed my hand.

"Who's up for a snow ball fight?" He asked and I started to laugh.

Once outside Emmett decided to be the first to throw a snow ball at me. Right in my face.

"Emmett!" I shouted at him as he laughed his ass off. I took the snow out of my face and grabbed a big chunk of it as he laughed I threw it at him making half of the snow ball go in his mouth.

"Ah what the hell! Dogs pee on the snow!" He whined and I laughed.

Before we knew it we were all throwing snow at each other. I was about to throw one at Alice until someone grabbed my by the waist and I fell down on the snow. I turned around and Saw Edward laughing at me.

"Edward! Its cold!" I whined and he started giving me kisses on my neck. Before I knew It we were making out on the snow.

"That isn't a snow ball fight you pigs!" Emmett shouted at us making us stop kissing and making us laugh. We got up and as a team we both started to attack Emmett in snow.

"Ah no fair! Rosie baby help!" He said going behind her. It was a really funny sight. Emmett's huge body behind Rosalie little slim one.

"No one attacks my honey bunny." Rosalie said and started to throw snow at Edward and I.

That was so much fun." Alice said as we walked back into her apartment. We were all shivering and wet so we decided to go to the guest room we were staying in and get more comfortable. I got into some sweat pants and one Edwards hoodie. When we were both done we went back to the living room and found all our friends laughing and having a good time.

"Can we please open presents now!" Emmett shouted.

"Ughh god can we just open them? So he can shut up." I said.

"fine here you go Emmett this one is from Edward." Alice said passing him an envelope. Emmett snatched it away from her and quickly opened it.

"Nice!" Emmett said. Edward gave him two tickets for a knicks games.

"Alright here Rose, this is from me." Alice said passing her a box. Rosalie opened it and grinned like a freak. It was the complete collection of _I Love Lucy _on dvd. Rosalie was obsessed with that show.

"Lucy I'm home." Emmett said in a Cuban accent and we all started to laugh.

Eventually we all gave everyone their gifts. I loved all of mine. They were perfect. Now each couple was going to give one another their gift to make it feel more special. I hoped Edward loved mine.

"Here, merry Christmas." I said passing him his gift and placing a kiss on his cheek. He smiled at me and opened it. When he did he grinned.

"No way!" He said. I got him an Ipad and the new Iphone 4 he's been dying to get. I beat him too it.

"Do you like it?" I asked and he hugged me.

"Of course I do. I've been dying to get an Ipad and the new Iphone. Thanks babe!" He said placing a kiss on my lips.

"Alright now is your turn." He said passing me a bag. Ok so here's the thing. I have been dying for Edward to get me a puppy. I wanted a white little Maltese puppy but he kept telling me how much responsibility it is and blah, blah, blah. But I still really wanted one.

I looked inside the bag and it was a Maltese stuffed animal. It was white little and had a cute little bow on it. I looked inside the bag once again and took out a gift card that said a year worth's of spa.

"Thank you baby." I said smiling at him. I didn't want to be mean but I was really hoping he was going to get me a real puppy and not a stuffed one.

"Daisy want to kiss you." I said in a baby voice putting the stuffed animal in his face and he laughed.

"You named her already huh?" He said and I nodded my head hugging the stuffed animal to me.

"Didn't get your puppy huh Bells?" Jasper said. I looked up at him and shook my head with a slight smile. I really wanted a puppy.

"Well maybe next year babe." Alice said and I nodded my head.

"I'll be back baby, I'm going to the bathroom." Edward said and I nodded my head. I looked down at my stuffed animal and gave it a kiss and a hug. I loved it because it came from my amazing boyfriend. I still wished it was real though. As I looked down at it I heard some giggling. I looked up and saw my friends giggling and looking behind me. What's going on?

"What are you guys laughing about?" I asked hugging onto my stuffed animal.

"Merry Christmas Bella." I heard Edward say. I turned around and gasped. There he was walking tords me holding a Louis Vuitton dog carrier.

"No way…" I said staring to cry with excitement. Everyone started to laugh at my reaction as I grinned like an idiot. Edward walked tords me and opened the bag and picked up the cutest most adorable puppy I have ever seen in my whole life. She was little, white, fluffy and had a little pink bow. She was so precious.

"Here you are my love." He said passing her to me.

"Oh my god, she's so adorable. I have a puppy! Thank you! I love you so much Edward." I said crying and laughing giving him a hug and a kiss on the lips. I was so giddy. I have a puppy! But wait, what's that on her? I picked her up in the air and saw her wearing a crystal, pink dog collar and hanging from it was….a ring? Wait a ring? What does that- oh my god. I looked up at Edward with wide eyes and he smiled at me getting on his knees and taking my hand. Oh my god! Now I was really crying. More like sobbing. I looked around and so were Rosalie and Alice. I think I even saw a tear in Emmett's eyes.

"Bella I love you so much. You make my life whole and without you I don't know what I would do with myself. That's why I want you to be part of my life forever. Bella, will you marry me?" He asked. I grinned up at him tears streaming down. The tears of happiness wouldn't stop. It took me a while to calm down and when I did. I nodded my head.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you Edward." I said getting up and giving him a hug and a kiss on the lips. Our friends started to cheer for us. Edward took my puppy and took the ring off from her and placed it on my finger. It was so beautiful.

"Thank you so much." I whispered to him.

"No, thank you my love. For making me the happiest man alive." He said placing another kiss on my lips.

This was defiantly the best Christmas ever.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?**

**Come on guys I want to hear more then just (love it or great Chapter) even though I appreciate every review I want to know what you thought of it in detail, what you loved, what you didn't and what you think I should do to make it better! =D**


	19. PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys I'm glad you enjoyed my story! I love all the reviews! I would love if you guys checked out my other story called Fame and review. It would be the world to me. Thanks =)**


	20. READ PLEASE!

**Hello everyone! **

**I just wanted to tell all you guys that i have two new stories! one is called Second Chances and the other one is called Tentation. I would love it sooooo much if you guys would check them out and let me know what you think with a review! i really do love reading what you guys think so please review and make my day! Thanks guys! XoXo **


End file.
